cat siblings
by IDshin
Summary: Kyo and Torhu start a relationship, but Yuki doesn't seem to be happy, And wait a minute...Kyo and a twin? Not good with summaries just read and you'll like! R&R&E last one is enjoy! The end.
1. confession

**Moshi Mosh!!! Yes, yet another story from me!!! Lolz anyway this story is just I story I thought about on the spot, so I just had to stat writing this before I start to forget. And here the story begins.**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter One: Confession**

((Kyo's P.O.V))

There she was, talking to that damn rat, completely ignoring me… again. Okay so she's not really ignoring me since I'm hiding behind this stupid wall. Arrrggghhh this is all I can do run and hide away, it's my freaking talent. Dammit look at the damn rat, he's giving her the 'look' again, that 'look' is only given to Tohru, and there she is laughing, and smiling. That's what she's always like when she's around him, laugh and smile, for me she smiles but she hardly laughs when I always yell at her. Dammit I can't even think before I speak.

Why must she do this to me? It's like torture seeing her enjoy herself over other guys, especially that freaking rat. She always makes me feel different when I'm around, like all that tough guy reputation I've always been building up is slowly crashing down when I'm with. She's making me go crazy.

"What are we doing here? Eavesdropping?" Shigure popping out no where and doing that 'tsk, tsk' noise he does, I jump back a few feet away from the startle.

"DAMMIT SHIGURE!!!" there I went again, I lost my temper, I obviously caught the attention from Tohru and that rat, since they were staring at me, _Dammit I'm such a fool!!!_

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo you know better then to listen in on people conversations," Shigure said waving his point finger at me, as if I'm a kid who stole the other kids lollipop.

"I WASN'T EAVSDROPPING, GOD, AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, DON'T FRIGIN' POP OUT OF NOWHERE!!!" I yelled, I didn't care anymore I was pissed.

"Temper, temper," that did.

"SHUT UP!!!" I hit him on the head, and ran up the stairs, I could hear his crocodile tears starting up again. Stupid dog.

((Tohru's P.O.V))

Oh No! Kyo-kun's upset! What am I going to do? I'll go talk to him. Before I ran up the stairs I looked at the clock.

"Ah! Dinner!" I guess I can talk to Kyo-kun later, then I'll give him food when I do. I zoomed into the kitchen and got all the pots, pans, and ingredients I would need.

"Do you need and help Honda-san?" I stopped what I was ding and looked to see Yuki in the doorway.

"Oh no I'm fine, Yuki thankyou anyway," he nodded and walked away, actually in true fact I needed some help, but when it came to Yuki, well, I guess I'm going to have to agree with Kyo and Shigure about his skills. I started to cook again, humming a slight tune my mum would always sing to me.

((Normal P.O.V)

Everyone was surrounding the dinner table, except for Kyo at least, he was unfortunately still sulking on the roof, not that anyone was surprised.

"My little flower, if you keep cooking like this your going to make me fat," Shigure said, a smirk on his face, while Tohru panicked.

"Really?! I'm sorry I didn't know you had a diet!..." Tohru started rambling on with apologies and such.

"Tohru, dear I was only joking," Tohru shut her mouth instantly, she sweat dropped. _Eh? How could not sense the humour when he said that? I'm so dumb! _She sat back down and everyone started eating, normal conversations, going through no and then. Soon everyone was finished eating, Toru took their empty plates and, she quickly did the dishes, and took Kyo plates, she then headed of to the roof.

"Hi Kyo-kun!"

"Ah!" Kyo jumped a few feet back from his spot and clenched his heart.

"Dammit Tohru! Don't do that,"

"Sorry," she hung her head stood there with a plate I her.

"It's ok, what are doing here anyway?" he said, but not harshly, took his spot back and laid down, his usual position. Tohru climbed up and sat beside him.

"brought you some food! I didn't want you to starve," she held out the plate, Kyo lifted himself up so he was sitting, he too the plate and ate. Tohru smiled.

"what are you smiling about?!" he snapped, he didn't mean to but her stare was scaring him.

"Nothing, just glad your eating," he gave a little grunt and continued slurping his noodles. It was silent for while, Kyo had finished eating and laid back down. Tohru just sat there admiring the sunset.

"It's beautiful," she said, Kyo looked at her, he sat up again.

"What is?" he asked.

"Thew sunset," her eyes were shining so brightly reflecting the sun, a sudden wind picked up and blew her hair back, she didn't mind though, but to Kyo it was a beautiful sight, and he wasn't talking about the sunset, oh no he meant Tohru. He stared at her, his eyes trailed down to her lips, it looked so soft and pink, he wondered how it would taste, Kyo mentally slapped himself for thinking such perverted things, but he had to tell her, he had to tell her how he felt before the rat could get to her first.

"Tohru…" Kyo started, Tohru took her eyes off the sunset and looked into Kyo's eyes. _Damn her eyes are to blue,_ Kyo got lost in it and completely forgot he was meant to talk. When Kyo didn't say anything Tohru decided to talk.

"Yes Kyo?" Kyo snapped out of his trance and started talking again.

"Huh? ... Oh, um… Tohru I need to tell you something, and it's really important," he paused fro a while and took in a deep breath, _this is it, I'm going to tell her right now._

"Tohru I l-l…" _Dammit say it already, _"I… I love you Tohru," There he said it, he finally said.

"Sorry Kyo-kun what did he say? You mumbled," _Dammit, Kyo you fool _he thought to himself.

"I said…I love you," this time Kyo said it so that it was audible to hear. Tohru froze, she didn't know what to think, did she love him back?

"I'm sorry, Tohru I knew you wouldn't love me back it's just I needed to tell you, I know I'm not Yuki, and I know I have a bad temper but-" he was cut off by a soft whisper.

"What?"

"I said I love too," Tohru said, she hung her head, she was blushing like mad, Kyo matching, he gave a smile. He took her chin into his index finger and put her head up. He leant in, closer and closer, then their lips met. Tohru's eyes widened, Kyo could feel her tense, she then relaxed after a few seconds and started to kiss him back. It was heaven, for both Kyo and Tohru.

Yuki couldn't believe his eyes, he was just walking back from his secrets base when he was caught of guard with what he had saw next, there on the roof was Two figures kissing, on of them being Tohru…his Tohru, with…KYO!! He stopped right in his tracks, he was too late, too late, the cat had beaten him, he ran into the house and into his room, slamming the door behind, e wa furious.

_How dare he, how dare he steal her away from me! She was mine, I was going to confess to her today, why did he have to get to her first, why, why, WHY!!!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well there ya go folks chapter 1!!! I hope it wasn't too short! Anyway I hope you like it, tune in for next chapter. Review!**


	2. outburst

**Hello!!! I decided to make another chapter for tonight, since I have nothing else to do!!! I hope you enjoy!!! R&R!!! **

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter Two: Outburst**

The next morning Yuki woke up all groggy and half asleep as always, walking down the stares he hers giggling, rubbing his eyes he walks into the kitchen, he almost stumbles at the sight in front of him, he's fully awake now, hie eyes widening at the sight. There in the kitchen he sees Kyo and Tohru making out on the friggin' wall , Tohru back to the wall and Kyo's back facing Yuki, no one notices him in the room, and there they are rubbing in his face the love those two share. Tohru then opening her eyes and sees wide eyed.

"Ah, Yuki!" With the name heard Kyo jumps away from Tohru, both of them blushing like mad. "Um…we…err," Tohru stumbled on words to say. "Tohru we don't need to make an excuse just tell him," Kyo said, surprisingly his voice wasn't yelling.

"Yuki, well, me and Kyo are together now!" Tohru said beaming, Yuki looked at her and blinked, he turned on his heel and left the kitchen, he didn't even say a word, "Yuki?" Tohru said, and wen after him Kyo trailing behind.

"Yuki! Wait!" Yuki was walking towards the stairs not even listening to her voice Kyo began to get angry.

"HEY SHE'S TALKING TO YOU, DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE HER!!!" Kyo grabbed his wrist and forcefully turned him around, only to receive a painful punch in the gut that sent him flying into the wall.

"Kyo!" Tohru ran towards Kyo and helped him up, Kyo allowing her help stood up on his feet again, he looked at Yuki, Kyo shocked at what he saw, Yuki eyes were looking angry and not just angry more like…murderous!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!" Kyo said, ignoring his glare of death.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU STUPID CAT!!!" both Kyo and Tohru jumped back at Yuki sudden outburst, never had they, ever heard Yuki yell, let alone louder then Kyo. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL HER AWAY FROM ME! YOUR NOT EVEN ALOUD TO LOVE YOU FUCKING CAT," the couple jumped back again, this was very scary _did Yuki just swear?! _ Both thought, they had no idea Yuki would be capable of this type of language. Then in that same moment Shigure walked in.

"Kyo I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell, some of us are-" Shigure cutting himself and realising from the look of the three teenagers faces that it was not Kyo ho was doing the yelling, but Yuki. Even Shigure was surprised and for once, he had nothing to say. All of them ignored him.

Yuki was then face to face with Kyo in a flash, then unexpectedly the rat kicked him in the same place he punched him Kyo flew out of the house.

"Kyo!!! Yuki please stop this! No more, please no more," Tohru fell to her knees and started sobbing, her hands covering her face. Yuki looked down at her, he felt sorry for her, but he was still angry with her for choosing the cat over him, he turned on his heel again and walked out of the house. Kyo walked back onto the house, his head was bleeding, and received at a black eye from landing into a rock, he saw Tohru crying and ran to her, oh how he wished to hug her, he cursed his curse and started patting her o the back and trying to comfort her with his words. Shigure looked at the couple, and then at the door where Yuki had exited, he looked back and forth, then it clicked, a perverted smile took in his lips.

"Young love," he said and fluttered away into his study.

"Tohru, I'm sorry, maybe you just need some rest go take a nap or something that damn rat will get over it sooner or later," Kyo said, picking Tohru up. Tohru put her head up and took her hands away from her face.

"Thankyou Kyo, I'm sorry too," Kyo nodded and she walked up into her room.

Kyo sighed to himself, today was a long day, he was going to get back that damn rat for making his head bleed, "Damn I need Hatori," Kyo picked up the phone and dialled the family doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What did you do to make Yuki angry this time?" Hatori said as he walked through the door, using his calm/cool voice as always.

"To be honest, I don't know," Kyo said, Hatori looked at Kyo weird, he could tell the cat has changed, and didn't seem to be pissed off like he always is, but he simply shrugged it off and started mending his bleeding head.

"How could you not know," Hatori asked, Kyo was silent, he didn't say anything in reply and Hatori didn't say anymore, he was soon done cleaning him and started packing his medical things, if it wasn't for Shigure walking in.

"Hatori!" Shigure said, trying to act shocked, "I had no Idea you would be here".

"I came to mend Kyo bleeding head, now if you excuse me I'll be taking my leave."

"No, no, no, stay for a while," Shigure said flapping his hand in front of him.

"No". was all Hatori said.

"Haaatooorrii!!! Don't be so mean!" Shigure whined, Kyo left the room before he got caught into it. He walked up the stares and stood at the front of Tohru's room. He knocked on it.

"Tohru? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Kyo asked, the door in front of him opened revealing a Tohru behind it, she nodded and let him in.

"Hatori was here," he said simply.

"What?! He was! Oh no I wasn't there to welcome him…" she started rambling on again, "is he still here?" Kyo opened his mouth to answer, when they heard the front door of the house slam shut, and a short whine from Shigure following.

"Not anymore,"

"Kyo-kun?"

"Yeh?"

"Why was Hatori here?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh he was mending my bleeding head," Kyo said shrugging, Tohru's eyes widened.

"Kyo-kun, I didn't know your head was bleeding!!! Are you okay, oh my god you've got a black eye, how come I didn't notice before, oh no!" She started to panic.

"Tohru!" he grabbed onto her shoulders and she instantly stopped, "don't worry about me Tohru, trust I've been through worse," he smiled, Tohru tried to smile back but her lips started to tremble, Kyo's smile disappeared. Tohru let out a sob and started crying.

"Tohru? Are you okay, please stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry, what's wrong if you're worrying about mi injuries in the past it doesn't matter really," Tohru head started to shake.

"No, Kyo, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, you have had your head bleeding if it wasn't for and I was so caught up with my own feeling I didn't even noticed how injured you are, And I even upset Yuki, I'm so selfish," Tohru blabbed.

"Tohru don't say that! You always blame yourself, you always have to take the guilt, Tohru you have nothing to feel guilty about anything, it's okay to be selfish, you have to tell people what you want sometimes, as for Yuki I'm pretty sure he'll get over it, he'll eventually accept us being together, remember that okay?" Kyo said. Tohru looked at him, his eyes were soft, Tohru stopped crying and nodded, she started smiling again.

"A smile suits you way more then a frown," he said smirking, he kissed her on the cheek, causing Tohru to blush. He smirked..

"Take some rest, you've been through a lot, I'll make lunch, so don't worry," before Tohru could protest, Kyo had already kissed her, she forgot all about what she was going to say. They both pulled out to breath. Kyo let go of her headed out the door, he gave a little smile before he did.

**That's it for tonight, tune for next chapter which probably will be posted tomorrow hope you liked this chapter BIBI!!! Review!!!**


	3. Shin?

**Hello readers! Ok this is now the third chapter, a new character will be coming into this chapter, so don't go away, I don't have much to say right now except R&R!! **

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter Three: Shin?**

A week had past since the 'Yuki outburst' incident, since then Kyo and Tohru's relationship grew, along with Yuki jealousy, although he started talking to Tohru now, but he had to strain himself from beating Kyo into a bloody pulp every time he saw the couple kiss. Kyo knowing how pissed of Yuki is now, he backed off a bit and didn't start any fights or the next day he would be having a funeral.

So it was now winter and all the four house member were under the tables blankets, Tohru cuddling into Kyo, though not close enough for him to transform, Yuki across the table glaring at the couple, cursing to himself, and of course Shigure in his own little world perverted thoughts running through his dirty head. A knock at the breaking the silence, not that anyone minded beside Yuki.

knock knock

"I'll get it!" Tohru said jumping up.

"I'll come with ya," Kyo also standing up, he really didn't want to be alone with Yuki and Shigure in the same, it'd just be too awkward, especially with Yuki. Toru opened the door Kyo being right behind her. In the doorway was girl about their age, a little bit more taller then Tohru, what was even more surprising, was her hair and eyes, she had orange hair and amber eyes…like Kyo.

"Kyo-kun?" The girl said, not really looking at Tohru, but straight at Kyo.

"Shin?" Toru looked behind her to find it was Kyo that said that, his eyes went wide.

"Kyo! Oh my god! It really is you!!" the girl yelled and brushed past Tohru and tackled Kyo into a big hug. Kyo being caught of guard stumbled back, he looked at her, his eyes softened and he hugged her back.

"You've grown ,Shin" he said to her, the girl named shin nodded, Tohru in the background looked at the two orange-tops, when she saw Kyo and that girl hug, she felt jealousy whoosh through her, and what made the jealousy more stronger, was how Kyo had hugged back.

"Ahhh, Kyo-kun?" Tohru said, trying not to show her jealousy, Kyo looked up at her. The two stopped hugging and stood beside each other.

"Tohru… I want you to meet my twin sister, Shin," he said simply, his smile was actually bigger then usual, Tohru was relieved at least it wasn't a past lover or something, then she realized.

"Sister?! Twin?! Wow," she turned to shin and bowed, "It's nice to meet Shin-san," Shin bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you too…Ahhh"

"Oh I'm sorry my names Tohru Honda,"

"Please to meet you Tohru Honda, and please drop the 'san'" Tohru nodded, _she's so much like Kyo-kun. _All of them went into the lounge room where the other two men were. Shigure looked at the girl his jaw dropped; Yuki taking his eyes off the table also looked at the girl, his eyes widened.

"Shin-chan!" Shigure said, Yuki stayed silent.

"Shigure!" she then looked at Yuki, her eyes narrowed, "RAT!!!" she yelled she took at step towards him, Kyo held her back and shook his head to stop her, she restrained and kept her spot, Tohru looked at the way Shin looked at Yuki, _she hates Yuk-san as much a Kyo-kun._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Here's the tea," Tohru came in with a tray with five teas, she gave one to each person including herself.

"Shin-chan you've grown very beautiful, indeed," Shigure said, that perverted smile playing on his face as usual, Kyo hit him on the head.

"Still a perverted bastard as usual, Shigure," Shin grumbled, Shigure doing his usual crocodile tears routine again. Kyo and Shin rolled their eyes.

"So Shin, which one of you are older?" Tohru asked. Shin took a sip of her tea and smiled at Tohru.

"I thought that would be obvious, Kyo of course! When we were little Kyo would always protect me, he was great brother!" Shin shot Kyo a smile, Kyo blushed his tough guy material is now demolished.

"Yeh, I always had to save your sorry ass from bumping into guys," Kyo said, a smirk was on his face, he ruffled her hair and Shin just smiled and cleaned her hair up.

"Bumping into guys? What do you mean?" Tohru asked, then se found her answer, her eyes widened at the girl wrist she had the beads just like Kyo's, "You're… the cat too?" Tohru said and looked up to her face again. Shin looked to her brother.

"Don't worry she already knows about the family curse…and my true form," Kyo said and looked away he never liked talking about his true form.

"Yes, Tohru, I am the cat too," Shin said. Tohru gave a squeal and hugged Shin.

"I love cats!" Shin looked at her surprised, never had she ever had this kind of reaction before. Kyo gave her an amused looked.

"It just so happens she's a year of the cat fan club," he said simply and took a sip of his tea, Shin smiled. Tohru stopped hugging her and gave her a beaming smile.

"Your weird," Shin said, "that's what I said," Kyo added in, "but I like you!" Shin yelled and smiled, "And I love you," Kyo mumbled, Shin looked at him surprised, "What?!" She yelled, she looked from Kyo to Tohru then again, then she realized. "Kyo! Why didn't you tell me you were in love! And with Tohru! How cute are you together!" Shin squealed, She hugged Tohru again and beamed at her brother both of them were blushing.

"How long have you guy been going for!" Shin asked, she was so exited she was yelling.

"About a week now," Tohru said, still blushing. Yuki was across the table from them all, he saw the three of them laugh and Shigure had gone somewhere nobody knows.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both three had started to talked Yuki had disappeared a while ago into his room. Everyone stopped talking for a while and it was silent.

"Kyo?" Shin looked at her brother.

"Yeh?"

"How come…you never told Tohru about me?" Kyo looked away.

"How could I? it was…to painful," Kyo mumbled, but both girls heard, Shin looked down, Tohru saw sadness in both their eyes.

"I'm sorry to pry but," Tohru paused and went on, "what happened to you two? I mean, you guys say you hadn't seen each other for a long time, I just want to know…why?" Tohru asked, it was silent, "I mean if you don't want to talk about it's fine I don-"

"Tohru, it's ok we'll tell you," shin said, and looked at her brother for permission, he gave a little nod and she went on, "well….."

_((flashback))_

"_Kyo?" Little shin said._

"_Yes?"_

"_I want to go play outside!" she pleaded._

"_Shin, you know we're not aloud to go outside, mummy said not to," Kyo said shaking his head, their mother didn't allow them to go outside, though neither of them understood why._

"_Why not? Just this once please?" she begged, Kyo looked at her in pity, he gave up._

"_Ok only once, but we have to come back before mummy does," Kyo took her hand and lead to outside, "Yay!" the little girl cheered. Both were in a garden without anyone else around, the two started to play and laugh and such, when they realised it was getting dark._

"_Oh no! Shin, we have to go mummy will be worried," Shin nodded and both headed back into the house._

"_Mommy? Are you home?" Kyo asked as he followed his sister inside the house, "Shin go look for mummy, I need to lock the door," Shin nodded and went into another room, Kyo turned around to lock the door when he heard a scream. _

"_Shin!" He ran into the kitchen where the scream came from, he saw his sister crying, "Shin…what's wro-" before he could finish his sentence, his twin pointed to the floor, Kyo's eyes widened, his mother was lying in the ground a puddle of blood around her…her own blood. In her hand was a knife._

"_No, no, no, no, no, NO!!" Kyo ran to his mum, he shook her he tried to wake her up…it was no use, she was…dead. Kyo stepped back from his mother Shin hugged him crying into his shirt._

_The next week everyone was wearing black, everyone was crowded around a coffin, two twin were cryin like mad, they hadn't stopped crying since they found her, thy didn't sleep or eat, they were to sad, but no one cared, their mother had just committed suicide, but everyone blamed them, they blame them for being the death of their own mother._

"_it wasn't our fault, it wasn't our fault!" both twin mumbles two each other, while people surrounded them, pointed fingers at them, whispering about them, they couldn't take it anymore. _

"_IT WASN'T OUR FUALT!!!" Kyo yelled at them all, Shin holding onto him, still crying into him. Everyone started whispering twice as much._

"_The boy must be the more dominant one," on whispered._

"_The girl is probably learning from her older brother," the others whispered, both twins covered their ears they didn't want to hear no, I won't hear all their words anymore, both ran out of the room, out of the house._

"_Kyo? Their wrong right? We didn't kill mummy right?" Shin said, still sobbing._

"_Don't listen to them Shin, you know the truth, we know the truth" Kyo said, hugging his sister again, when someone grabbed him and pulled him back, another grabbed his sister, both tried to struggle away, the men were pulling them away from each other._

"_No! let me go! Shin! I need Shin! Leave her alone!!" Kyo yelled he tried to grab her sister's hand, he couldn't they were too far away, "SHIN!!!!"_

"_Kyo! Kyo help me! Their taking me away from you!!! KYOO!!!" Her mouth was then muffled by the mans hand, when they were far enough the me stopped, Kyo could still see his sister he tried to run to her but the man still had an iron grip on him._

"_Stupid cats!" A voice yelled, both twins looked to the left to see a black figure, the figure stepped closer, they could see the person now, it was Akito. _((A young Akito I mean))

"_STUPID CATS!!!" Akito yelled again, a maniacal laugh escaped his mouth, "separate them!" Akito yelled, the men holding the twins started to walk separate directions again._

"_Stop! Why are you doing this!!!" Kyo heard Shin yell out._

"_Because, I will not let the prophecy succeed!! NEVER!!! NOW SEPARATE THEM NOW!!_

_((End of flashback))_

"That was the last time we saw each other…" Shin finished, her voice was now quivering, her bangs were covering her eyes, Kyo looked the other way, he didn't show emotion but you could tell he was sad, but angry at the same time. Tohru on the other hand was crying silently, it was such a sad story , she couldn't help but cry.

_I had no idea…_

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it!!! Anyway I'll promise you I'll type the next chapter tomorrow!!! Please Review! **


	4. New Girl

**Hello!!! Man I would've posted this chapter yesterday but I didn't save it, and I typed at least five pages! So I had to start this again, luckily I have good memory so I know what I typed before so here we gooooo!! R&R&E **

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter Four: New Girl**

Two weeks had past and Shin was now living with them, Shigure agreeing with (his perverted) delight. One by one each zodiac came to visit, hearing about the 2nd cat's come back, also finding out about Kyo and Tohru, everyone had the same reaction, which was a bit like this blink, blink, registered. All of them vowed to keep their mouth shut about Shin or Tohru and Kyo. Amazingly Kagura took it much better then Yuki…

_((Flashback))_

"_What?! Kagura is coming?!?!" Kyo yelled._

"_Yes, apparently she wanted to visit you and Shin-chan," Shigure said, while reading last week newspaper, unfortunately he was a bit late with the news going around in the world._

"_I've gotta get outta here before she-" he was interrupted by the surface shaking under his feet, this could only mean one thing, "Oh shit," Kyo started to make a run for it, if it wasn't for the iron grip that held his wrist making him stay put._

"_KYOOOOO!!! MY LOVE, I'VE MISSSSED YOU SO, SO, SO, SOOOO MUCH!!!" She hugged him, by now Kyo was already blue._

"_G-get off…Bitch!" Kyo managed to say between his struggling to get lose._

"_KYO! THAT'S NO WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR LOVE LIKE THAT!!!" Kagura then hurled him into the ground twisting his arm while she was at it. Then seeing her brother being attacked and as the nice sister she was, she tapped Kagura on the shoulder and calmly told her to let him go. Kagura blinked for a while to realise who exactly was telling her to let her love go._

"_Shin-chan?" Shin nodded, Kagura then finally letting of Kyo ran to give a hug to Shin. Shin seeing this made a quick sidestep to dodge it. Kagura swept past her, Kagura finally realising she missed hugging target stopped and turned around to look at Shin surprised. Shin just shrugged and simply said, "Instinct"._

_Tohru then walked into the room and saw Kyo on the floor struggling to get up, "Ahhh! Kyo-kun!" She ran to his side and helped him up, "Are you ok?" Kyo nodded a yes, Tohru smiled and gave a little peck on the cheek, then she heard a gasp, she looked to the other side of the room._

"_K-Kagura!" Tohru looked at her surprised, she hadn't known Kagura was in the room let alone the house, then she realized, 'so it wasn't an earthquake'._

"_You…two are…together?" Kagura asked, her eyes were getting teary, she already knew the answer, but she still wanted to hear it._

"_I'm sorry Kagura," Kyo did feel sorry for her, "You knew I never loved you, I'm sorry," Kyo then prepared himself for the worst, but when a few seconds past there was no punches, no kicks, no pain? Just silence. He looked at her confused._

"_I'm glad that you finally know how to love," she turned to Tohru, "Don't let him go, don't hurt him, you're a very lucky girl Tohru-chan, you should know that," Kagura was about to leave, but there was still one more thing._

"_Kagura, please promise us you won't tell Akito, about us or shin," Kyo's eyes were pleading as he said this, Kagura smiled and nodded then she left, a big smile on her face._

_((End of flashback))_

Tohru looked out the kitchen window to see not only Kyo but also Shin training side by side. Kyo was topless showing his oh, so sweaty, toned body loud and proud! And Shin beside him where baggy army pants and a sport bra. Tohru had found lots more things about Shin, she even found out that those two are the only ones that can communicate with one another's true forms. She even noticed how alike they were. The twins ended their training and headed inside the house.

Kyo came through the door first gave a little peck to Tohru as he passed her, and Shin following behind him, he opened the refrigerator door and drank straight out of the milk carton, when he was finished he handed the carton to Shin and took at the seat at the table. Shin took the carton from Kyo and drank out of it as well and placed it back in the fridge also taking a the seat at the table. Tohru laughed to herself.

"What would you two like for breakfast?" Tohru asked.

"Salmon and Cod," did those two even realise how they would ask for the same thing, let alone at the same time. Tohru giggled and started the cooking.

"We have to get ready for school soon, today we're starting school again," Tohru said and Kyo nodded.

"Ahhh, you two do know that I'll be all alone here while you people go to school, right?" Kyo and Tohru stopped what they were doing and realized out right she was.

"Oh no! that's right…what are going to do about your education now? If you don't…" Tohru started to ramble on again. Shigure then fluttered in.

"Don't worry y ladies! I've got it all under control!" Everyone went silent and looked at him, Kyo and Shin started to laugh at him, the fact that he has something 'under control' is very hard to believe, the two finally calmed down and Shigure went on, "I've already applied Shin into your school, Shin, you'll be starting to day," Tohru gave a little "yay!" and continued with her cooking.

"I don't have the books," shin said.

Their already packed in your school bag," Shigure replied.

"I have a school bag?"

"Yup!"

"I don't have a uniform,"

"It's already in your room,"

"Ok…I'm not even going to ask what your doing with a girls school uniform," Shigure gave a perverted smile,

"Perverted Bastard," Kyo grumbled.

At that time Yuki came into the kitchen rubbing his groggy eyes, they were still seeing blurry things, he sat in his normal spot at the table, without really looking where he was Tohru placed a plate In front of him and took a seat next to Kyo. Finally getting his full sight back, the first unblurry thing he could see were the two glare he was getting from the cats.

"Rat," Shin snapped and continued to eat, but never dropping her glare, Kyo smirked, he enjoy the hatred his sister had for Yuki.

"Stupid cat," Yuki grumbled back. Now it turned into a death glaring contest 'Kyo and Shin vs. Yuki' Tohru feeling the dark aura revolving around them decided to say something.

"Yuki-kun, Shin's going t be attending our school from now on!" she said, Yuki gave a little grumble, and the three were back on the contest.

"You know you young ones should better hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Shigure said in his sing-song voice. All teenagers looked to the clock '7:55' five minutes to get to school! All of them then suddenly burst into super speed mode.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We made it!" All four teenagers doubled over panting like mad, they had just run from Shigure's house to school within to minutes, and they were exhausted.

"Hey Tohru!" Tohru looked to the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Uo! Hana! How was your holiday?!" Tohru gave a hug to each of her best friends.

"It was great Tohru!" Uo yelled.

"Yes it was very nice," Hanna in her monotone voice, then she noticed a new wave, she spotted a girl she didn't recognise, with the same orange hair and amber eyes as Kyo. "Who is that Tohru?"

Uo looked to where Hana was pointing.

"Who another orang-top!" Uo walked up to Shin, she looked back to Tohru and did a 'introduce-us' look, Tohru obliged and did so.

"Shin huh? Another Sohma cousin?" Uo said, observing the orange hair to see if it was natural or not.

"Yep! Except for Kyo," Uo looked at her confused, "He's my older twin brother!"

"What?1" Uo looked from Kyo to Shin, Kyo to shin, Kyo to shin, Shin to Kyo, ok so now she was confusing herself, she walked up to Kyo, "When the hell were you gonna tell us about your twin?!" Uo yelled.

"Shut it Yankee1 Why would I tell you?!" Kyo yelled back, Uo was about to shout back a comeback if it wasn't for the crowd surrounding their group filled with 'interested guys, all of them looking at the new girl. Shin didn't like big attention, she was about lose it, Kyo's blood was boiling in fury, he could see all the 'looks' they were giving to his sister. Then he heard a wolf whistle, he turned to where it came from, a guy was dancing his eyebrows up and down, Shin looked at him and backed away bit looking at him in disgust.

Then she felt someone touch her lower behind, out of instinct she turned around and punched the guy in the nose, everyone gave a little gasp, boy held his nose. Kyo started to smirk. Uo in the background gave an '0o0o0o0' sound

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" The guy said, Kyo's smirk faded, he swept passed his sister and was face to face with the guy, he punched him in the gut, another 'o0o0o0o0o' from Uo, the guy doubled over. Kyo and shin turned on their heel and started to walk away, the crowd obliged and made a path for them, Tohru, Hana and Uo following behind, Yuki had disappeared after they arrived. Once the gang were in their own little secluded area, Uo started on.

"Whoa, you guys sure are a like," Uo said, she pointed at the twins, he looked at Kyo, "and talk about protective," Uo said raising her eyebrow.

"Shut up Yankee!" Kyo yelled.

"Let me finish orang-top! Gees anyway as I was saying," She gave a wink to both of them, "That guy had it coming," Shin started to laugh, Tohru and Hana gave a smile, Kyo didn't do anything for a while, but a gave little smirk after a few seconds, well that goes to show Yankee ad Cat can get along sometimes.

After a few minutes the bell rang for first period, everyone headed to class, but then there was an announcement, "can Shin Sohma please report to the office, I repeat, Shin Sohma to the office" Shin finally noticing that they were calling for her separated herself from the group, telling them she'll see them later, headed to the office.

Kyo, Tohru, Uo and Hana entered the classroom, to spot Yuki in his seat and the teacher already starting to read out the roll, Mayu sensei looked at them.

"You four are late, don't worry I'll let it slip this time, don't let it happen, take your seat," Tohru nodded frantically and took her seat as told, the other three just taking their time. Once all seats were taken there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal the vice principal and Shin behind him, the class then broke into whispers. "Hey that's the girl that broke Kumi's nose," one said, Shin and Kyo smirked to themselves as they heard this.

"Now, now children, hush," the vice principal instructed, the whispers then died down, "You have a new student this year and she will be attending this class," the V.P then looked to Shin, "please introduce yourself." Shin nodded.

"Hi I'm Shin Sohma!" she gave a little bow and before she could continue the class broke into whispers again, "Another Sohma!" a few people said, other girls were like, "I wonder if she knows some things about prince Yuki or Kyo, or Momiji and Haru," the V.P then had to quiet them down whit a yell, Shin continued, "I am cousins to Yuki, Haru and Momiji," she then gazed to her brother, "and I am thew twin sister of Kyo Sohma," everyone gasped, then all at once they yelled, "TWIN?!?!" All eyes were on Kyo, getting annoyed at all the stares, he shouted, "What?!" everyone instantly looked away and quieted down.

Shin took a seat next to Tohru and Kyo, giving a glare at Yuki as she passed him. All through the day everyone was asking questions, more and more boys started to surround her during the lunch breaks, though Kyo had to always act body guard around her. And as if the rumours couldn't get worse, everyone then found out about Kyo and Tohru relationship, unfortunately while Tohru was telling her friends there were some eavesdropping fan club girls in the bushes who overheard this and told everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That school is a freaking craze," shin said as she entered their home, Kyo and Tohru following behind her.

"Oh no! you didn't have fun did you?!" Tohru started to panic.

"No Tohru I'm not saying that, it's just the rumours sure can spread," Shin says, "Tell me about it," Kyo added. Tohru started giggling, "Oh well, they'll get over it soon,' The twin nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean she escaped?!" a venom voice spat at the man in front of her.

"I don't know, Akito, wen I came to give her, her lunch, I found the door knocked down," the mans voice was slightly lower, Akito back handed him.

"You foolish man!!! Do you know what will happen if she find him?!" Akito hissed.

"Yes, my lord, the prophecy," the man said, his face slightly bruised.

"Ad I will not let that prophecy succeed, it will ruin everything I have done, do you understand?!" Akito slapped the man again, this time the man stumbled back.

"Y-yes,"

"You find her, and bring her to me! You have a week to complete this mission or you will be know use of me," the man gulped at the evil in her voice, "Yes, Akito."

"You ma leave me now".

**Well that's chapter 4!! I hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry I posted it so late in the day! I was busy!! Anyway review if ya can tune in for next chapter!!! **


	5. auhtors note

**Author's Notes:**

**Sooo sorry if you guys have to wait, but I have a whole stack of school work and I'm only able to do my stories during the weekends, so you guys just have to be patient for a while.**

**Wait 'til the holidays where I'll probably will be giving in chapters mostly everyday, so be happy about that, oh yeh I'm going to turn 13 on April the 11th Yay!!! Lolz that was random but yeh, ohk so tune in for next chapter bye-bye!!!**

**XxFAN-writersxX**

**A.S**


	6. RAPEalmost

**Hello again!!! This chapter is going to be written right on the spot lolz!! Ohk so we left off with Akito an that mystery dude! Let's start. R&R&E!!!!! **

**((WARNING: you guys are really going to hate me for this chapter))**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter five: RAPE, RAPE, RAPE ha-ha caught your attention**

"At lest we're not late this time," Tohru said to Kyo and Shin beside her, Yuki had left early for a student council meetings.

"Tohru, Tohru!" Momiji ran up to Tohru arms open, but instead of hugging Tohru Shin sidestepped in front of Tohru catching Momiji in her own arms, Momiji looked up surprised to see he was hugging Shin and not Tohru, he didn't mind though, he hugged her anyway.

"Momiji don't try do that in public we don't want our secret to go out," Shin whispered in his ears. Momiji nodded and let her go. Haru then came up from behind him, hands in pockets with a blank face showing no emotions, he gave a nod to all of them and Tohru bowed.

"Tohru, Tohru, can I come over your house today!?" Momiji said jumping up and down, Haru did a "he-had-sugar-this-morning" action towards Shin, she nodded and laughed a bit. Tohru said "yes," the same time Kyo said, "No!". Both looked at each other, Tohru just ignored it though and looked back to Momiji.

"Of course!!!" Momiji started up again yaying and such he took Tohru's hand and took her away from the group and towards Uo and Hana, her two best friends gave a little wave to the Sohmas, mainly waving at Shin, the two had grown to have a liking to her, Shin waved back and walked towards them. Kyo just grunted and headed up to the school's roof, Haru being a bit slow looked to where everyone had left, and decided to go his won way.

((I don't really want to talk about their school day so I'm just going to fast forward to the walk home))

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tohruuuuu, are we there yet??" Momiji wined, he was slowly falling behind from the group, the walk from school Shigure's house always made him tired, though not usually this tired, Kyo was slowly losing his patience, anger marks were all over his forehead, Tohru saw this and entwined her fingers with his, he looked at Tohru surprised and then at their hands, e smiled and gave a peck on her cheek, Tohru blushed but smiled back.

"Yes, Momiji we're almost there," Tohru said, not even looking at the boy but at Kyo's beautiful amber eyes. The others looked at the couple, then at one another, all of them smiled, Yuki however gave a not-so-nice grunt and rolled his eyes, Shin eyes snapped towards his and gave him a glare, Yuki was looking at his walking feet felt like daggers were being thrown toward at him he looked up only to see the death glare from Shin, he drifted towards the back, behind Haru trying to avoid that scary glare he was being given, shin being satisfied with herself, looked back at her brother and Tohru, they truly were a the perfect couple, nothing can wreck that.

"Yay! Look! We're here!!" Momiji's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts, and realized that the bunny was right and they were now standing on the porch of Shigure's house. All of them walked in and noticed the not so sleeping beauty on the couch, dribbling and snoring, Shigure turned in his sleep, then doing so out came a very unexpected fart, everyone then took a whiff of the air and quickly held their nose. When the poisoning smell reached Momiji he made a gagging sound and held his mouth he ran out the door, everyone heard the undigested food puke out of Momiji, all the more bad smell, everyone else looked at Shigure with disgust. Kyo couldn't take this anymore, more farts were being created by the beast on their couch, Kyo rolled up a newspaper, he walked towards Shigure…

"Ow!" He was a awake! But Kyo wasn't done yet, hit, hit, hit, hit! "-hit- OW! –hit- okay-hit-hit-hit- okay! –hit- I'm up, I'm up!" Shigure now trying to defend himself from the newspaper of doom! Kyo stopped, then he held up the newspaper again ready to starting hitting, Shigure flinched and readied himself for the N.O.D ((newspaper of doom)), he didn't feel anything he looked up to see Kyo smirking, "Oh Dear" Shigure mumbled, -Wham!- Kyo hit him across the head, giving one huge bump on Shigure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why did u have to be so cruel back there, Kyo!!!" Shigure wined, crocodile tears streaming down his face, Kyo tried to ignore him as he ate his dinner, Tohru sat beside him and put her hand on his lap, her touched worked on him once again he relaxed and smile at Tohru, Tohru smiled back and this time she was the one who gave a peck on his cheek, both blushed, everyone stared, Shigure looking at them pervertedly, Yuki a another grunt, which Shin reacted to. Shigure then snapped out of his perverted thoughts and noticed something.

"Is it just me, or does this house smell like someone has farted," Shigure gave another whiff of hair and then held his hair, everyone looked at him, Kyo, Yuki and Shin with narrowed eyebrows, Kyo reached fore his N.O.D, Shigure realised this and made a run for it, Kyo being faster then him cough up with him.

"Baka! –hit- You –hit- were –hit- the –hit- one –hit- who –hit- FARTED!!!" Shigure then looked shocked, then he thought for a moment, and then smiled, "Oh yehhhh!!! Ahahaha I thought I was dreaming" Shigure gave a laugh, but was stopped by another hit by the N.O.D. Shin tapped Kyo on the shoulder, he stopped and looked at his sister, she gave an evil smile and held out yet another N.O.D. Kyo chuckled and nodded, Shin hit Shigure on the head, soon Kyo joining in.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bye Tohru!!! I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay!!!" Momiji waved, Haru following behind.

"Be safe!!" Tohru yelled back, when she couldn't see them anymore she went back into the house locking the door behind her. She looked around the lounge room everything was silent, Shigure had run of to his study and Kyo was probably up on the roof and Shin? Who knows. It was only Yuki sitting on the couch reading a book, since she had nothing else to do she turned on the T.V and sat beside Yuki.

Yuki looked at the corner of his eye, the girl he loved. Finally he was alone with her, and that stupid cat she calls boyfriend is not around. He put down his book and stared at her, just plain staring at her. Tohru who was looking at the T.V had a feeling that eyes were on her, she turned to Yuki, his eyes looked different, instead of the soft friendly and calm eyes she saw love? But there was something else, she then saw him smirk, Tohru started to panic… _he wouldn't._ Before she could get up and away from him, pinned her down so that he was on top of her, Tohru screamed and tried to struggle, but was unsuccessful to his iron grip. Yuki leaned down, and kissed her. Tohru's eyes widened and struggle even more, she let out another scream.

Then Kyo hearing the one he loved scream, he immediately jumped of the roof. He heard another scream, "Tohru!!!" He noticed that he wasn't the only one that screamed his name he looked to the side of him, his sister was right there with him, both ran downstairs, to find Yuki on top Tohru kissing her! Tohru struggling to get free. Kyo and Shin worked on it instantly. Kyo jumped towards the Rat and punched him right in jaw, causing him finally get off Tohru. Kyo went to Tohru Shin who didn't really want to be left out charged at the rat. Yuki who was still getting up from Kyo's punch, felt a kick in his stomach, then a sucker punch. Kick. Punch. Punch. Punch. Kick! Yuki finally being alert started blocking all the attacks.

Meanwhile Kyo wiped the tears off Tohru, oh how he wished to hug. He held her hands instead.

"Tohru are you okay? Did that rat hurt you?!" Kyo shouted only because he was worried yet angry at the same time. Tohru who still couldn't find her voice just nodded, she couldn't believe Yuki had just did that, she had no idea that he was even capable of that. How could she be so wrong, more tears started to come down.

"Tohru! I'm sorry, I wasn't here, I'm sorry, I won't let you out of my sight again," Kyo said apologising again and again, which wasn't very like him. Tohru looked at him apologise, more tears. She touched his cheek and he stopped saying sorry, she leant in and kissed him, which he obliged and kissed he back, she pulled away and let her head rest on his chest, though they weren't hugging.

"I'm so glad you came Kyo, don't be sorry, I'm just glad you came," she said, Kyo nodded and kissed the top of her head. He then looked at where he left the rat and just noticed his sister fighting him, she wasn't doing a bad job, in fact he had a bruised eye and cut lip, which was surprising. She tried to kick him but he blocked, then he made a kick of his own a got her right in the stomach sending her flying. Kyo immediately reacted and jumped up to catch his sister, Tohru noticing what Kyo was doing shot up standing up, Kyo got to his sister just before she hit the ground and hugged her tight, Kyo landing the big crash for her, Kyo yelled out in pain since he crashed into the coffee table.

"KYO!" Tohru yelled and ran towards the twins, Shin quickly got off and looked at her brother in surprise, she then went on her knees and helped Tohru heave him up and put him on the couch. "Are you okay? Did you break anything, are you hurt?!" Tohru panicked, Shin asking the same questions but less panicky.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Kyo tried to get up but felt a great pain on his back, he let out a little yelp and stopped moving. Tohru looked at Kyo worriedly.

"Shin, do you mind calling Hatori?" Shin nodded and went into the other room and called the doctor. Meanwhile Tohru asked where the pain was and Kyo indicated the back. She took off his shirt which surprised him, she started blushing. "I need to check," she said, Kyo nodded and let her continue. Tohru gasped, there was a huge bruise right in the middle of his back, and there were also bits of pieces of wood from the coffee table. Tohru gently touched his back. Kyo winced in pain.

"I'm sorry," Tohru instantly said, Kyo waved it off and she continued. Kyo shivered at her touch. The two then heard a growl from across the room, both looked to see Yuki staring daggers at them. Tohru stood up from the couch and walked over to Yuki. Yuki smirked, seeing that she was coming over him just happened to be a 'good thing' for him. She stood in front of him. Yuk went to touch her shoulders, Tohru seeing this slapped his hands away Yuki was taken aback, Shin who had just walked in saw what Tohru just did and was surprised, Kyo looked at his girlfriends but showed know emotion. Yuki tried to come closer to Tohru but she slapped him across the face, Yuki stepped back and held his cheek, shock expression on his face.

"I…never loved you…I-I thought you would understand…but….I was wrong," Tohru said, no one could tell what emotion she was showing. She then turned on her heel and walked back to Kyo he just stared at her and nodded, he then looked at Yuki with a glare.

"You know, I think I heard screams and a crash in a my dream but then I realised, I'm not even sleeping," Shigure said walking to the room oblivious as to what just happened. He looked around the room, Shin the just frozen in the doorway, Tohru seemed to be touching Kyo's naked back that just so happened to have a humungous bruise on it, and Yuki shocked still, his right hand covering his red cheek, scanning more of the room he saw something oh so devastating!

"My coffee table!!!" Shigure ran towards his coffee table that is now broken pieces of wood, crocodile tears streamed down his cheeks, "my beautiful table, what have they done to you," Shigure picked up a chunk of wood and started petting it, "Don't worry I'll give you a proper burial," Shigure continued to pet his chunk of wood when he let out a yelp, "Splinter!" he dropped the piece of wood and held out his finger that now had a piece of tiny wood stuck in it, he then looked at the chunk of wood, "how could you!" he pointed at it lying on the ground, "I cared for you so much, but how do you repay me? You give a me a splinter, well you can just say goodbye to coffee table heaven and say hello to coffee table hell!" Shin couldn't take it anymore she whacked Shigure over the head. Shigure fell unconscious.

"Shut up, you baka!!! Tohru gets almost raped and your just sooking over your table?!" Shin kept yelling at the unconscious body. But when the sentence registered into Shigure's head he popped back up and ran towards Tohru.

"My flower what has Kyo done to you?!" Shigure said.

""No, no Shigure it wasn't Kyo, he didn't do anything to me, he would never want to hurt you?" Tohru said frantically trying to get it into his head.

"If it wasn't Kyo then it would have been me, but I was pretending I was dreaming so it couldn't of been me," Shigure then started to laugh, "Ha-ha, don't tell me Yuki the Prince did it?" Shigure waited for everyone to laugh with him, but nothing came but silence, then looked at Yuki, the red mark on his face? He shifted his eyes towards Kyo and Tohru, then it clicked. "No…" he then looked again from Yuki to Tohru and Kyo. He looked at Yuki and walked up to him.

"tsk, tsk Yuki, I never thought you would actually be perverted as me, maybe even worse," Shigure said shaking his head you couldn't tell if was just playing around or just plain serious. Yuki eyebrows then narrowed, his eyes meant danger, Shigure had seen this and took a few step back.

"THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF SHE COULD HAVE JUST BEEN MINE AND NOT THAT STUPID CAT!!!" Yuki yelled, his eyes were murderous, he walked up to his rival, the cat. "YOU WRECKED EVERYTHING!" Tohru saw Yuki punch Kyo in the gut, she gave out a gasp and ran towards him, but was too late when Yuki kicked him towards the wall, Kyo was too weak to fight for himself, he could hardly get up. He tried to stand up, but managed to cough up blood. Tohru eyes were already brimming with tears she ran towards Kyo, Yuki tried to get another punch in, when his wrist was stopped by a hand, he looked behind him.

"Stop this rat!" Shin shouted at him, Yuki wasn't going to listen, he got his left hand and was about to hit her if it wasn't for another hand stopping him, he looked to his left and saw Shigure pulling him back. "Let me go!!!" he yelled, but they wouldn't.

"You have done enough Yuki, please calm down!" Shigure said, his voice raising he had never had to yell at anyone, unless it was to annoy them.

"No! That stupid ass of a cat got what he deserved!!!" Yuki yelled still trying to struggle free.

"shut, up, SHUT UP!" Everyone looked at Tohru in shock, never had she sworn, or yelled in such anger, she left Kyo and walked up Yuki, "Look what you've done to him! He did not deserve this! You have to get over the fact that I LOVE him, and NOT you!" Yuki eyes widened, that hurt, that really hurt. He stoped struggling and Shigure and Shin let go of him. Yuki couldn't' stay in this house any longer, he took one last look at Tohru and ran out the door, he ran and ran not looking behind him.

Tohru ran back to Kyo, Shigure and Shin following her, all three of them carried him back to the couch; Kyo couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he blacked out.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kyo, Kyo? Wake up, Kyo," Kyo's eyes finally fluttered open, two blurry heads were hovering over him, "He's awake!" _that must be Tohru_ he thought, he looked to other head, "Ha-Hatori? What are you doing here?" Kyo first sentence came out of his mouth, he tried to sit up when a huge pain came over him, then all the memories from last night came back to him, "oh, yeh…"

"Exactly," Hatori said, noticing that Kyo had finally remembered the even of last night, "I bandaged up your wounds, it seem Yuki kicked you pretty hard since you broke a few ribs, plus I've taken out the pieces of woods that were on your back," Hatori finished and started to pack his medical bag, Tohru nodded and smiled at Kyo, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Ohhhh, Hitoooori!!! Don't go packing your things up yet, you've still forgotten my little boo boo," Shigure busted into the room and held out his finger that still had the splinter on it, his face was on pouting mode. Hatori just sighed and took out his tweezers, he took Shigure's finger and plucked the piece of wood out.

"Owwwie!!! You made it hurt on purpose didn't you Ha-san!" Hatori just picked up his bag and left the room, "Haaaa-san!!" Shigure yelled running after him. Tohru just gave a little giggle, she looked up and saw Kyo shaking his head.

"I'm glad you awake again!" Tohru said, Kyo looked at her and smiled. "Hatori-san said you couldn't go to school today, so I chose to stay with you as well," this shocked Kyo, she had promised her mom that she would go through school ,ad here she is skipping a day for him, Tohru saw the look Kyo was giving her, "don't worry, I wanted to stay here with you, I was too worried, plus don't worry, Shigure-san said he would call the school," Kyo eyes softened, he held her cheek with his hand.

"I didn't mean to worry, but that's not the real reason you don't want to school, am I right?" Tohru eyes widened, _how does he know?_ "Tohru you can tell me," Tohru nodded.

"Yu-Yuki… I was just too harsh on him, I don't think I can look at him anymore," Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you go blaming yourself again, that r-Yuki got what was coming, and he didn't have that right to take advantage of you like that," Kyo said firmly, but he was saying out of care, and Tohru knew that, tears were threatening to pour out. She shook her head, holding the tears back, she wasn't going to cry.

"No, your right! But I wasn't really blaming myself… I guess I'm just mad at him for doing that, to you and me," Tohru confessed she has never been mad at Yuki before. Kyo just nodded.

'I love you, Tohru,"

"I love you, too,"

"Promise me something Tohru," Kyo started, Tohru nodded, and let him continue, "Don't ever forget me, don't ever forget _us_," Tohru looked at Kyo oddly, "Tohru, promise me"

"I promise! But, only if you promise me too," Tohru said, Kyo smiled.

"Of course,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yuki, how nice it is to see you, I'm touched, you came to me pretty quickly, how was school?" Akito looked at the rat kneeling before him.

"I'm not here to have a daily conversation with you Akito, there is something I need to tell you something" Yuki said, his face was pale and voice was quivering, Akito loved having this effect on him.

"Oh? So what is it you want to inform me?"

"It's Kyo, he's fallen in love with Tohru," Yuki leaked out, he looked up at Akito to see his reaction, and he wasn't disappointed, Akito expression turned to anger, his nails were digging into his palms.

"Is that so? Well, I'm going to have to do something about that," Akito said, her voice was full of evil, "Bring in Hatori," he said to his maid, the mad nodded and left the door, soon she came back in with Hatori following behind her.

"You called for me Akito," Hatori said, Hatori took a glance at Yuki, then back at Akito.

"Yes, I want you to erase Honda-san's memory of Kyo," Hatori's eyes widened, he looked at Yuki, he was avoiding his gaze _how could he…_

"Hatori!" Akito yelled.

"Y-Yes, Akito-sama" he bowed, as he passed Yuki he whispered something to Yuki, "Shameful," Yuki eyes widened and looked at Hatori shocked, he shook his head in disappointment and left the room.

**Sorry guys about the long wait!!! So much homework, but don't worry holidays are on and now there going to be lots of writing!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is a bit short, for my standard anyway! Don't forget to Review!! Stay tuned for next chapter!!! Byebye!**


	7. forgotten

**Hello again!!! Ohk so I hope you enjoyed last chapter because this one ain't going to be so nice and sweet, this chapter is going to be DEVSTATING!!! Let me tell you that. Anyway R&R!!!**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter 6: Forgotten**

"Good Morning Kyo-kun, Shin!" both twin turned away from the milk in the fridge and turned to Tohru both smiling at her, "I made onigiri and salmon this morning!" she held out a plate and placed them on the table. Kyo and Shin gave their thanks to Tohru and started to eat, Tohru soon joined in.

"Has anyone seen Shigure-kun?" Tohru asked looking around the table, she couldn't see the man who would be eating like a pig on the table, Kyo and Shin just shrugged.

"I'm heeerrrrreeee!!!!" Shigure came fluttering in, but did not join them on the table.

"Shigure aren't yo going to eat?" Tohru asked.

"My flower if you don't mind, I would like a little word with you in private with this Kyo's head snapped up and looked at Shigure dangerously, "Don't worry Ko I won't do anything inappropriate to your little Tohru," Tohru patted his hand in reassurance, he nodded and let her go, talk about protective. Tohru walked out of the room following Shigure.

"What would you like to tell me Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru," he started off, his voice was unusually serious, "Hatori called me this morning, Akito wants to see you straight after school," Tohru froze, "Tohru, are you okay?" she nodded and went back into the dining room and took back her seat. Kyo looked at her, she seemed different, he looked at Shigure who had just come in the room, his face was also different.

The meal was unusually quiet, Kyo and Shin being in the awkward position, since they were the only ones that didn't know what was going on, they looked from tohru t Shigure who were lost in their own thoughts.

_Why does Akito-sama want to see me? Did I do something wrong? Wait! Does he know? Does he know about me and Kyo! Oh know what if he does what is he going to do! Oh, I can't tell Kyo where I'm going or else he is going to freak._

"Kyo kun?" Kyo looked up from his plate and looked at Tohru.

"Ye?"

"I'm going to go to Hana's house after school, so you don't need to wait for me after school okay?' Tohru gave a smile, Kyo nodded in approval, there was something not right there and he knew, but he trusted her so he let be and said nothing.

"Come on we're going to be late for school," Shin pointed at the clock, the teens got up from their spots, collected their books and were out the door.

"So, what was Shigure sayin' to ya?" Shin asked.

"Huh? Oh he was just asking my opinion on a book he had written," Tohru making up an excuse, man she hated lying but she didn't want them to worry about her. Finally all three arrived at school.

"Hey, Tohru! What happened to you and orange-top, you guys weren't at school yesterday, shin told us, orangey got an accident, let me guess the prince again" uo laughed to herself, Tohru flinched at Yuki's nickname, she really didn't want to face him, Hana sensed her trouble.

"Tohru, you seem troubled, what is wrong?" Hana asked, Uo then looked worried.

"What did orange-top do to you?! I'll take care of him for ya," Uo said rolling up her sleeves, just then Kyo walked in.

"Chill, Yankee I did nothing," he walked up to Tohru and gave her a kiss on the forehead "I'm going to the roof, see ya in class," Tohru nodded and smiled, Kyo walked away and headed towards the stairs. Uo and Hana smile, as much as they hated losing their little Tohru, they were so happy how fast she was growing up.

"Ok, if it wasn't orangey over there, then who was it, wasn't he and that prince there to protect you?' Tohru flinched again when she said Yuki's nickname.

"Tohru-chan, you waves always seem to jump when we mention Yuki-san," Tohru looked away, they knew.

"What?! You mean that prince did something to ya?!" Uo yelled she was going hysterical, she got her school bag and got out her metal pole, that still had the stain of blood on it, she started looking left to right, seeing any sign of purple hair.

"Uo, no, please don't-" Tohru was cut in.

"Because we already took care of it," Shin came in, Uo looked at her.

"Whattya mean?" she asked.

"Oh, come on, you think we would let him get away without a freaking scratch, after he took advantage of Tohru-chan here? Of course not," Shin said smiling to herself, Uo's eye widened

"HE WHAT?!?! Oh that damn Prince ain't going to look so princy with a two black eyes now!" Uo held up her metal pole once again.

"Uo, please don't get in to a fight I don't want you to get a detention or a suspension, oh no1 You might even get expelled, I don't want that to happen to Uo!" Uo put down her metal pole and her eyes softened, but what they didn't know was what Hana was doing.

- - - - - - -

Yuki jumped from his seat, all the students councils looked at him oddly, he took back hit seat _I swear I felt a zap just go through me, what was that, _Yuki let out a yelp and jumped from his seat again, everyone looked at him again, _what is that!_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Hana smiled to herself.

The school bell rung and all of them went to their classes. When they entered their classroom, there they saw Yuki in his seat doing his homework as usual he looked up and saw Tohru, she didn't look at him but went right passed him, and took her seat, Hana followed her and stared dagger at him, he felt a zap go through him again_ so that's what it was_ Uo and Shin came through the door and walked up to Yuki's table, Uo still had the pole in her hand. Uo tapped his table with the side of the pole, which just so happened to have the bit of blood on it. Shin just smirked and they walked away.

Soon the class started filling up. The teacher then walked in.

"I'll be taking attendance now…" the teacher started calling her students names when she finally got up to Kyo, "Kyo Sohma?" she looked around and rolled her eyes, she marked her role, _late_. Finally at that same time the door opened and n came in Kyo Sohma, he shut the door behind him with a small bang.

"Late again Sohma Kyo," Kyo just grumbled, he walked over to his table, he didn't even look at the rat, once h passed Tohru he gave her a wink which made her blush, he took his seat and class started.

- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally the end of school bell rung and everyone rushed out of the class room.

"I'll see you later Kyo-kun, Shin!" Tohru waved goodbye to them and gave a Kyo a peck, "I'll be home before dinner," they nodded and went separate ways from Tohru. When they were out of sight, Tohru started walking towards the main house.

"Akito-sama, may see you now," the maid bowed and lead Tohru towards Akito's chambers, Tohru entered, and closed the door behind her, Akito sat by his favourite spot, the window sill, a sparrow in his index finger. Tohru to knelt down.

"Honda Tohru," Akito said, "you have disobeyed me," Tohru's eyes widened.

"N-no, I didn't mean to disobey you Akito-sama, I don't know what I did wrong, please tell me," Tohru said, her voice shaking, Akito could smell her fear.

"Don't play dumb with me you wench!" Akito spat, he took hold of the sparrow in his hand, strangling it until he made no more noise, he through it out the window, Tohru gave out a gasp. He started walking towards her.

"A-Akito-sama-" Akito cut in.

"Don't call me that wench! You are not worthy to call me 'sama' you are not worthy for anything!" Tohru tried to talk but was interrupted by Akito once again, "And you are not worthy for love!" Tohru finally understood, he did know. Her eyes started to water

"What makes you think that cat would be aloud to love! What made you think that YOU would be able to love him!!" He took hold of a bunch of her hair and pulled she gave out a scream.

"Akito, p-please, stop!" Tohru begged, it hurt, it hurt.

"How dare you, tell me what to do!!!" Akito yelled and threw her down. "He doesn't love you! No one would love a wench like you!!! You ugly disgusting thing!" he slapped her, Tohru screamed.

"Th-that's not true, I know he loves me! I may not be worthy, but that won't stop me from loving him!" Tohru yelled out, Akito slapped her again.

"HOW DARE YOU TALKE TO ME LIKE THAT!!! YOU STUPID GIRL!!" Akito held up his hand again, but did not slap her, her took her chin and lifted her head up, he leaned in and whispered.

"_You are un worthy of even remembering him,"_ Tohru gasped, she started shaking her head, Akito started laughing at he fright, "Hatori!" Hatori came in through the door and saw Tohru on the ground, he immediately ran to her side.

"Tohru! Tohru are you okay?" Hatori help her sit up again.

"Hatori! Erase her memories of Kyo!" Akito ordered, Hatori ignored him took out a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"A-Akito-sama, I can-"

"HATORI ERASE HER MEMORY!" Akito yelled, Hatori gave up, he stood up in front of her, he placed his hand on her forehead, Tohru started to cry harder, she never wanted her memory erased, especially of Kyo, she looked at Hatori, she was surprised to see tears in his eyes, she knew he didn't want to do this.

"I'm sorry," the was a big flash of light that over took the room, Tohru fell back, unconscious.

"Something's wrong!" Kyo yelled, he could feel something. He looked at his sister beside him.

"I felt it too," Shin said, both stood up and was about to head out the door, when the door opened itself.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled. Hatori held Tohru bridal style in the doorway his head was down and his bangs were covering his eyes. Kyo ran to her and took her out of Hatori hands and laid her on the couch, he turned to the doctor.

"What the hell happened!!!" Kyo yelled at him, Shigure came in he gasped at the sight of Tohru. Hatori looked up, the sight surprised him, Hatori's eyes were red from tears.

"She…doesn't remember you Kyo," He said, his voice was lower then usual. Kyo's eyes widened!

"No, no, how could you do this!" he yelled at him.

"I had no choice Kyo! Akito…" he didn't finish his sentence, but the others got the gist. Kyo eyes got teary, "THAT BASTARD!!!" he yelled and kicked a chair. Shin was just standing there, she could feel her brother's pain, he was hurting, it was hurting so badly she even felt the pain.

"Hatori, lets just go to my study," Shigure sad, Hatori nodded and the two left. Kyo knelt down beside Tohru, Shin beside him. They saw her shift.

"Tohru?" Kyo said, the sound of her name made eyes flutter open she saw the orange haired boy. Then she saw Shin.

"Hi Shin!" then she turned to the boy.

"Wh-Who are you?" she mumbled. Kyo's eyes widened she really did forget him, his heart broke.

"Tohru, come on you know me!" he said.

"I'm sorry but really don't know who you are," she turned to Shin, "is this a prank your setting up?" Shin looked at her, her eyes were teary.

"Tohru, you must remember, he's your boyfriend!!" she yelled at her, trying to get her to remember. Tohru eyes widened.

'Shin, he's not my boyfriend Yuki-kun is!" Both twins looked at her, Kyo's heart was breaking. _She, she forgot._


	8. You Promised

**Hello again I just want to type this chapter up so quick, imma just gonna go straight into the story R&R! here goes…**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter 7: You Promised!**

Kyo barged into Shigure's study, "HATORI! WHY THE HELL DOES TOHRU THINK YUKI'S HER BOYFRIEND!!!" Kyo yelled. This surprised Shigure and Hatori, all of them ran towards the living where Tohru and Shin was. Shin was trying to get her memories back.

"Tohru come on you have to remember!" shin was desperate, Tohru just shook her head in confusion.

"Tohru Yuki's tried to take advantage of you, Kyo came to help you don't you remember that, Kyo was always there for you, not Yuki!" she told her.

"Wait…now I remember him," Shin's face lit up along with the Shigure, Hatori, and Kyo's, "but Shin I think you muddled up a bit," everyone looked confused. "Yuki-kun was the one that save me, the one you call Kyo was the one who tried to take advantage of me" Shin frowned. Kyo couldn't take this anymore.

"Tohru how could you say that! That rat was the one who tried to hurt you not me!!" he yelled, Tohru flinched, he walked to wards her. But she stepped back.

"No, don't touch me, I don't want you to come near, like last time," Kyo's heart burned.

"Tohru I- " Kyo was then interrupted when the front door opened. Everyone looked to see ho it was.

"Yuki-kun! The boy with the orange hair is scaring me, he keeps saying that's he's my boyfriend, but you are Yuki-kun, you are," Tohru ran towards Yuki, he looked at her, and smirked.

"Don't worry Honda-san, he won't hurt you while I'm here," Yuki said, everyone looked at them. Kyo was breaking. Shin, Shigure and Hatori looked at Yuki in a very unpleasant way.

"YOU BASTARD! TELL HER THE TRUTH! TELL HER THE GOD DAMN TRUTH RAT!!!" Kyo yelled, tears were in his eyes, he couldn't keep his anger in anymore, Tohru stood behind Yuki in fright, "LOOK AT HER, SHE'S SCARED OF ME, TELL HER!!!"

"I am telling her the truth, cat, you're the one telling her lies," Yuki said, the smirk still playing with his mouth. Kyo was about to yell at him once again, but wasn't the one wh did.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOUR THE ONE THAT TOLD AKITO ABOUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP WSN'T IT!!!" Shin yelled, she was furious, she cared fore her brother too much she couldn't just let him go through it alone. Kyo's eyes widened finally realising that Shin was right.

"YOU SELFISH RAT!!!" Kyo yelled and ran towards Yuki he punched him in the gut, Yuki tried to block his attacks, but for once Kyo kept hitting him, he was too fast the rat, for once the cat was beating the rat. He kept on going punching and kicking, Yuki failing to defend himself.

"Stop it!" Tohru yelled, but Kyo didn't listen to her, he was going to kill this rat and no one was going to stop him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE RAT!!! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" yelled still putting in his attacks.

"That's enough Kyo!" Hatori boomed, sure he knew Yuki deserved it, but he didn't want Kyo to go to far, Shigure and Hatori finally caught Kyo's fists and they held him back. Yuki was beaten into a pulp, he was actually beaten by the cat.

Tohru ran to him, she was crying for him, the rat, she was crying for the rat. Kyo looked at her.

"Stay away from him Tohru," Hana and Uo came through the doorway, everyone looked at them shocked.

"How did-"

"Shigure over there called us earlier," Uo said.

"Tohru, stay away from him," Hana said, Uo walked over to Tohru and took her away from Yuki.

"No, stop he's hurt, Uo please let go of me," Tohru begged.

"I'm sorry Tohru but we can't let you go near him, he's too dangerous, he's messing with your head," shin and Kyo looked confused. _How did they know?_

"Shigure explained everything to us on the phone, how Tohru memory was erased and such," Hana said, she walked over to Yuki, "and from what I heard from my waves, Yuki was the cause of it all".

"No, you don't understand, these people are just lying to me they think I'm that boys boyfriend," she pointed at Kyo, Kyo's eyes were hurt, "my memory was never erased I remember everything.".

"Tohru, what is wrong with you?! He was you boyfriend, you guys were the perfect couple, even I have to say that!!" Uo said, "that so called 'prince' is lying to you, why do you believe him!"

"Stop! Now you're lying to me! Stop lying to me all of you, Yuki's the only honest one in the room, why are you all lying to me!" Tohru yelled she blocked ears with her hands.

"Tohru stop listen-" Shin tried to talk but Tohru wouldn't hear it.

"You! Your lying to me the most! Stop it! Leave me alone!!! Just leave me alone!" Tohru shouted at her, Shin stepped back.

"Tohru, come on, you don't have to listen to them, let's just leave this place," Yuki said finally getting up, he started walking towards her, Tohru nodded.

"Oh no you don't!" Uo yelled ad whacked her metal pole behind his legs that caused him to fall again. Yuki let out a yell in pain.

"Uo stop! What are you doing!!!" she yelled at her best friend.

"What am I doing? TOHRU! HE IS THE ONE LYING TO YOU NOT US!" Uo yelled, never had she yelled at Tohru before, but she needed to get it through her head.

"Tohru, Uo is right, you must believe us," Hana said, she still had monotone voice, but everyone could still see the emotion in her.

"Why should I believe you? You're just like all of them!!" She pointed at the people in the room besides Yuki, "Why should I believe you!"

"BEACUASE WE'RE YOU BEST FRIENDS!!" Uo yelled, but Hana said a bit less louder, "Tohru you've known us a lot longer than you have known them, we promised you that we would be here to protect you in Kyoko's grave! And now we need t protect you from HIM!" Uo yelled and pointed her metal pole at Yuki, who may I say was still in the floor.

Hatori walked in, "Tohru they are right, you must have replaced Kyo with Yuki in your memories," he said.

"Tohru, please listen to us, we are trying to help, you have to let us help,' Shigure said, walking towards Tohru.

"No I don't believe you, Yuki-kun would never lie to me!" she yelled.

"Tohru…" everyone looked at Kyo, his eyes were wet from tears.

"You would…really, pick your friends over him? Your not even sure if he really is telling the truth, what proof do you or that rat have to prove that you have been in love with him for the past few months, what proof do you or he have so say that your memory wasn't erased, it is only one man, out of all of us that say he was your love," Kyo looked away.

Everyone waited for him to continue and so he did, "Tohru, I know you don't remember, but when we were getting you back from your grandpa's house I told you it was alright to be selfish, but you also need to know what you are getting yourself into if you are going to be selfish," Kyo stopped talking. Suddenly something went past Tohru, _it's ohk to be selfish ya know, I mean if you do it all the time it would get annoying, but for…_ Tohru shook her head, she's hearing things is all she thought.

"Stop! Stop putting these things in my head!" She yelled shaking her head.

"The day when you were sick, you were so stressed about the tests, who was the one who took care of you!?" Kyo yelled.

"Yuki-kun! He always takes care of me when I'm sick, he put so much effort into making that leek soup, he didn't know how to cook but he did it!" Tohru answered.

"No Tohru! I was the one who made that leek soup even though I hate leeks! That Yuki, was too worried about his leeks more than you!"

"No your wrong!!!" Tohru yelled back.

"Stop telling her lies cat!" Yuki yelled at him, "Tohru, don't listen to him he's a ly-" his was then being muffled everyone looked to where Yuki was and saw Shigure putting a handkerchief covering his mouth so he wouldn't talk, Shin smirked at the sight.

"Good call Shigure," Shin said.

"Don't do that! He wont be able to breath!" she shouted and ran towards him to get it off, but Hatori had stepped in front and stopped her, don't worry, Tohru-san he has nostrils,"

"Tohru look at me!" Kyo said, Tohru didn't do so.

"Tohru, please look at me!"

"I don't want to see the eyes of a liar!" she yelled at him! Kyo's heart burned.

"Tohru look at us, look at all of us,' Hana said, "please". Tohru finally turned around to look at them, their faces were not faces of liars, but their words, would just confuse her, they must be lying, Yuki would never lie to her.

"I don't believe any of you! You all lie to me!" She turned away again.

"Tohru, just one question!" Kyo yelled and walked towards her, "why do you believe him over us?" he asked, Tohru finally turned to face him.

"Because I love him!!!" she yelled at him, tears started to come down Kyo's eyes again _because I love him, because I love him, because I love him_, those words just kept repeating, in his head. Kyo held her cheeks in his hands, Tohru flinched but found to see his touch gentle.

"No Tohru, I love you" he said, Tohru eyes widened she pushed him away, Kyo stumbled back, hurt written all over him, she walked up to him and slapped him, everyone gasped.

Kyo held his red cheek and looked at Tohru; her hand was still raised from the slap.

"I love Yuki!" she yelled at him, Kyo couldn't hold back the tears, they just came pouring out. Everyone saw the pain he was feeling, Uo, Hana and Shin started crying for him. Tohru saw it as well and felt bad.

"Tohru, you promised me you would never forget me! You promised me Tohru!" he looked at her, tears blurring his vision, "how could you break that promise Tohru,' with that he ran out of the house, Tohru just stood there, everyone just stood there frozen, then they heard a motorbike being started, the sound slowly fading away.

"where did he get a motorbike?" Shigure asked.

"It-It was mine, I used it to get here, he, he foun-" shin didn't even get to finish her sentence, she fell to her knees and started crying, "I…can fell…his pain….I can feel it!" she yelled out, Tohru looked at her and saw how distressed she was, was it all her fault?

((Kyo's P.O.V))

It's over, she's really forgotten about me, I couldn't stand being in that house I have to leave. In the bushes I can Shin's motorbike, this will get me out of here faster, ack! I ain't wearing the helmet. I start the motor and I ride it out of this place out of this forest.

Why, why did she have to forget, my eyes their full of tears, it hurts too much, how could she break that promise, my heart I can feel it aching, man I can't even see the road properly, the tears they won't stop, why can't they stop, I loved her too much, but he took it away that rat, he took her away from me!

I need to get out of here, out of this city out of this country, I see the traffic light turn red, out of this world! I run this motorbike faster, I here a beeping noise coming towards me, the next thing I know I see a bright light, I feel a sharp pain, I black out.

Shin lets out a scream of pain.

"Shin!" Uo and Hana yells.

"Something's happened to Kyo!!!"


	9. In The Hospital

**Hello again I this is the third chapter of the day! Yay how good is that! Anyway my parents gave me a early birthday gift, and I got… a laptop!!! Yup that's right, and I am typing on it right now! Lolz anywaiiz Here's the story!!!! R&R!!!**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter 8: In The hospital**

The Sohma gang including Tohru and her two best friends entered the hospital, Shin rushed to the receptionist.

"Sohma Kyo, is he in this hospital?" Shin half yelled, she was worried for her brother that sharp pain she felt, she knew straight away something had happened to him, call it twins instinct.

((Flash back))

"Something's happened to Kyo!" Shin yelled out still in pain, the pain that Kyo was feeling.

"What do you mean?!" Tohru yelled she couldn't help but feel responsible if something bad had happened.

"I don't know but I know something's wrong!" Shin shouted.

"Alright everyone in my van," Hatori got his keys out of his pocket and ran out the door, everyone filing out after him, except for Yuki, Shin came back into the house and roughly picked him up. As they walked out the door and walked towards the van, Shin herd his voice being muffled behind the handkerchief. As much she didn't want to hear the rats voice she took it off to hear what he had to say.

"Why do you want me to come?!" he yelled at her. Shin punched him in the gut, seeing as how rude he was being.

"I want you to see what you've caused!" she yelled back, she looked at the van and saw how there was only one seat left for herself, "heh, too bad there's no seat for ya,"

"guess I can't go then," he said.

"I never said you still won't be going," Shin walked to the trunk and dragged Yuki behind her, she opened the trunk door and threw him in there.

"Hey, you can't do that?!" Yuki yelled at her, but she didn't care less and just closed the trunk door, smiling to herself, she got into the van and took her vacant spot.

"Where Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, the worried look on her face. Shin pointed towards the trunk, Tohru made a shocked expression.

"I like the way you think!" Uo said and patted her on the back.

"That's illegal, you can't put a human being in the trunk!!" Tohru yelled at her, she wasn't being herself for sure, but it can't get weirder as to how Yuki was being beaten by everyone.

"Yeh, I know," Shin smirked, "it's a good thing he's a rat then," shin said, she then felt another pain strike through, she doubled over, "where are we going?" she managed to mumble out.

"Hospital of course," Shigure said from the front seat, "and we're here!"

((End of flashback))

"Arrrrggghhh, I can't wait any longer!" Shin yelled, she had been waiting for so long now, no one told her about her brothers condition, Hatori had only come in and out of the room but he wouldn't tell any one about anything. Shin tried to keep still but she couldn't help herself, she started pacing up and down.

"Hey, Shin, we gotta go, my dad's probably drunk by now and I need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Uo said.

"Yes, me too, my parents will probably be getting worried," Hana added in, Shin nodded and said goodbye. Uo and Hana walked up to Tohru.

"I really do hope you get you memories back Tohru-chan," Uo said.

"Yes, we all do, Tohru remember we're hear if you need us," Hana patted Tohru head and the two took their leave. Tohru looked at her two best friends and then at Shin, the orange-haired girl looked to upset and worried, but what relation did she have with Kyo?

"I think I'm going to go too, you coming Tohru-chan?" Yuki stood up and walked up to Tohru and held out his hand, Tohru nodded and took his hand.

"Oh no you don't you bastard!" Shin snatched Tohru away from Yuki, and walked up to him and pushed him into the seat, "I want you to see what you did to him in there!" Shin yelled at him.

"Shin, stop why do you blame Yuki-kun of Kyo's accident?" Tohru asked trying to get Shin away from him before she pulled out a fist. Shin looked at her, an expression no one could understand, but Tohru was surprised when she saw the tears creating in her eyes.

"Why do I blame him Tohru?! He's the one that started this whole damn thing!!! You and Kyo, you two were the perfect couple! How can you forget that!! But that jealous bastard," she pointed at Yuki, "he was the one that told Akito about your relationship, Akito doesn't approve of any relationship, especially the cats!!! The fact that you loved the cat Tohru, the fact that you excepted his true form!! The fact that Akito was losing control of Kyo slowly, it pissed him off he had to put an end to it!! Akito ordered Hatori to erase your memory of Kyo! And now that you can't remember him, or your love for each other, and now you think that RAT is your boyfriend, it's breaking his heart! You broke his heart Tohru, you broke the promise you and him made, You forgot him!" she yelled at her, she didn't mean to yell at her, but she had to let it out some way, tears were falling down face. "the pain he is feeling physically is nothing compared to the one he is feeling in his heart." Shin looked away from her, and walked away.

"Hey, stop you can't just yell at her and just walk away!" Yuki yelled at her, Shin stopped where she was and turned around she looked at Yuki, her eyes meant blood. Shin walked towards him, Yuki didn't even notice her hand coming until it took grasp of his throat, she held it tighter and tighter, her nail digging into him.

"L-let me, go!!!" Yuki tried to yell, he had never felt to weak before, today he was always being beaten, why? Shin shoved his head so he was facing the window of Kyo's room, "  
look!" she yelled at him, he did, and there he saw his enemy lying on the bed unconscious, blood was being pumped into him, a gas mask was placed over him and doctors and nurses were taking notes down. "Why are you showing me this?!"

"I want you to feel the guilt!!!" She yelled at him and threw him to the wall. Just then Hatori walked into the halls and saw Yuki on the ground grasping for air having a asthma attack, Tohru saw him struggle and ran towards him, Hatori just looked at him struggling.

"Hatori, help!" Tohru shouted for him desperately, _he can wait for a while_, Hatori turned to Shin, "You can visit him now," Shin nodded and went in,"

'Hatori, please," Hatori rolled his eyes and took his time walking to them.

((Kyo and Shin))

Shin walked in and saw Kyo sleeping helplessly on the bed, she sighed in relief.

"Yo!" she shouted in his ear, his eyes shot open, he looked to his side and saw his sister, he looked around himself. _Guess I'm not dead_.

"You shouldn't scare a patient," he said to her, she smiled at herself, seeing as he was ok.

"Well, I've been waiting out there along with the others, you worry me too much," Shin said taking a seat beside him.

'Others?"

"yup, they all came, Uo and Hana left though," Shin said.

"You mean she's here?" Kyo said looking away from her.

"Yes,"

"And the rat?"

"he didn't want to come, but I threw him in the trunk of Hatori's van and made him come," Shi smirked to herself remembering his face when she shut the trunk door on him.

"You shoved him in the trunk?" Kyo looked at her rather amused.

"Yup, and right now he's out there wheezing for air," Shin laughed out, Kyo chuckled.

"So the cats have actually beat the rat," Kyo said to himself, Shin nodded. It was silent for a while, but there was one question that she wanted the answer to.

"Was it on purpose?"

"what do you mean?" Shin looked at him.

"Was it really an accident? Or did you purposely put yourself in front of that truck?" Shin asked. Kyo looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't know what else to do, I just wanted to forget to forget everything, leave all my problems behind, even if it meant leaving the world"

"I finally find you again, and I almost lose you again, you leave me behind again Kyo," Shin said to him, Kyo looked at his sister.

"I won't do it again, I promise," Kyo smiled, Shin nodded, the twins then started talking about random stuff, you know sibling stuff and such. And how Kyo now had to owe Shin a new motorbike.

"I'm going to go, other people want to see you too, plus I need fresh air, out of the Building or sick people" Shin stood up and left the door.

((Back in the Hall))

Shin walked out of Kyo's room and noticed Yuki sitting casually in his seat again.

"Feeling better rat?" she spat at him, Yuki just ignored her, she rolled her eyes and walked passed him and towards Tohru.

"Here, I took this out of Kyo's room before we left to come here," Shin took out something and handed it to Tohru, "I'm going to go for a walk," with that Shin left and headed for the elevator. Tohru looked at what she gave her, a picture. Tohru eyes widened. In the picture was Tohru and Kyo along with their little gang at school. In the picture Tohru and Kyo were in the dead centre, Kyo was leaning down kissing Tohru on the cheek, she had a smile on her face and held his hand. Shin, Uo and Momiji making a kissing look, Haru and Hana just standing there with poker face on, and in the far background was Yuki, a growl written on his face.

Yuki saw what she was holding and immediately snatched it off her, she looked at him.

"Give it back Yuki-kun," she said.

"no, their only putting lies into your head," Yuki said, starting to rip it in half.

"No! Stop!" Suddenly Tohru head started to hurt, she fell on her knees, flashbacks zoomed into her, memories of Kyo came back, the first time they met, their moments in the roof, his true form, the day he confessed his love for her, the day of Yuki's out burst, then the day where they made their promise.

'_I love you, Tohru," _

"_I love you, too,"_

"_Promise me something Tohru," Kyo started, Tohru nodded, and let him continue, "Don't ever forget me, don't ever forget us," Tohru looked at Kyo oddly, "Tohru, promise me"_

"_I promise! But, only if you promise me too," Tohru said, Kyo smiled._

"_Of course,"_

"Tohru-chan are you okay?!" Yuki knelt beside her, finally the pain in her head subsided, she noticed Yuki touching her shoulder, she pushed him back.

"Don't touch me!", she stepped away from him, and looked at him in disgust, "I remember everything now," Yuki looked surprised. She took one last look at him and turned her back at him, she ran into Kyo's room.

Kyo looked to see who it was and was surprised to see Tohru.

'oh, Tohru…" he looked away, he didn't want to see the girl that had broken his heart, no matter how beautiful she looked.

"Oh, god Kyo-kun I'm so sorry!" Tohru ran beside him, Kyo looked at her surprised, "I remembered everything! Shin showed me a photo of us together and somehow I just remembered everything! I'm so sorry I take back all I said before, look what I've done now you in th-" just then Tohru's lips were captures Kyo's, she was shocked at first but started kissing him back.

"Your knot mad?" she asked, after they parted the kiss.

"Tohru, I could never be mad at you," he said holding her cheek into his own palm, her skin so smooth in his gentle touch, "I love you," and he smiled at her, that smile with that look that smile and look he had for her and only her. Tohru started to cry, this shocked him, "did I do something wrong?"

"I-I'm just so happy, Kyo-kun is too nice to me even after the way I treated him, even after…I broke our promise," Tohru cried into the crook of his neck and shoulder, not hugging him, even if she wanted to so badly.

"Tohru, even if they erased my memories I would have broken that promise, you weren't the one who broke that promise, Akito was, along with that rat," Kyo said patting her head, trying to cheer her up, if he couldn't hug her he would do anything else that would be as close to hugging. "Tohru, you have to stop blaming yourself". He felt her nod.

"What am I going to do about Sohma-san?" she asked, the two separated from their semi-hug that wasn't really hugging and looked at each other, Kyo shrugged.

"The cats have already beaten the rat, we have nothing else, only ate will punish his wrongs, we just don't have to deal with him anymore," Kyo said, Tohru looked at him weirdly. "What?'

"nothing, it's just you would usually want to get back at him for what he did, but I'm glad that you can let it go, you don't have to get hurt from him anymore," Tohru flashed her smiled again, it was silence for a while, when the door opened.

'Heeeellloooo! A depressed little rattle in the feudal position tells me that my little flower has finally remembered her love!!!" Shigure but in and snatched Tohru away from Kyo, holding her hand, "I'm so glad you've remembered or our Kyo-kun would be even meaner to me then usual!"

"Shigure!" Kyo yelled, Shigure looked at him, he finally let go of Tohru and walked up to Kyo.

"Kyo just because she remembered you now that doesn't mean you get to hog her all to yourself," Shigure put on a pouting look.

"Shigure, please do not mock the patients," Hatori said walking in, he looked at Tohru, "I'm glad you remembered Tohru-san," Tohru smiled at him, Hatori walked over to Kyo, "You can leave in three more days, that should be enough days for your wounds to heal a bit, then you can come home, but you have to keep it easy do you understand?"

"Why speak to formal Hatori? I'm your cousin I know you well enough," Hatori gave Kyo a look, "Yes, I understand, doc," Kyo added the last bit with sarcasm. Hatori rolled his eyes and took his leave, dragging Shigure by the ear with him. "ow, ow, ow, your hurting me Haa-san!" Tohru gave a little giggle.

"where did Shin go?" Kyo asked.

"She said she needed to take a walk," Kyo nodded.

"Kyo?"

"hm?"

"I'll always love you, no matter how many times they erase my memory, I'll always get the back, especially the ones with you!" Tohru kissed Kyo, he was a bit surprised with her boldness but accepted the kiss anyway. Strawberry, the taste of her lips were strawberry like always, Kyo smile inwardly. She had come back.

**Yay Tohru remembered again woot woot! Any way the story hasn't ended yet, stay tuned til next chapter, much more drama to come!!! Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think! Bye-bye!**


	10. not again

**Hell again! Lolz I can't sleep, so I'm starting to write my story right now, and it somewhere after midnight, since I don't have a clock in my room, I'm not quit sure what time it is. But anyway you think all the drama has finished after the last few chapters, your soo wrong, it is only beginning.**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter 9: Not Again**

A week had passed since Kyo had gotten out of the Hospital, when all of them had returned to Shigure's house they had found Yuki moved out of the house and now living somewhere, no one knows. They still see him at school, however he is now officially ditched by his gang and only has his psychotic fan club, how sad indeed, but no one cared less, not even Tohru.

"I say good riddens," Uo said, all of them nodded in agreement, Tohru however kept quiet. Momiji had brang up the subject, seeing that Yuki had not made contact with any of them at school or outside, he was the only one that had not known what Yuki had done, he curious as to what happened, but no one got around telling him.

"So orangey, what snacks you got waiting for us now?" Uo asked.

"Pfft, how should I know, we'll see when we get there," Kyo said, not even yelling at her. After the incident, Kyo and Uo hadn't been fighting as much like usual, they became real friends, that didn't including swearing at each other 24/7 Tohru smiled on how her best friends and boyfriend were getting along so well.

"Kyo, and Uo don't fight anymore," Momiji said a little sad, it was his entertainment every school day.

"He's right, it's too weird," Haru added in.

"Shut up!" both the Yankee and cat yelled at them, Haru shrugged and did as told, but Momiji, seeing as he didn't like being yelled at looked at them sadly.

"Chill, bunny," Shin said walking past him and ruffling up his rich blonde hair, Momiji then smiled again.

"Come on guys we're here and boy am I starving!" Uo yelled rubbing her stomach, Tohru immediately ran into the kitchen, Kyo following after her just in case she didn't hurt herself like she always did.

"Hana, your so quiet," Uo nudged Hana.

"I'm just imagining our little Tohru on her wedding day, in her beautiful kimono, the day where she becomes a real woman, and starts a life with the one she loves, just thinking about it make's me want to cry," Hana replied in her monotone voice, everyone sweat dropped. _Isn't she thinking a bit too quick?_

"Okay…awkward, anyway who wants to play Rich Man Poor Man!" Uo held out some cards and all of them surrounded the new coffee table, in the end Hana ended up being the Rich man again, Momiji being the poor man every time he played.

"Okay, if you guys are done with the game snacks are ready, Tohru's coming in with the tea," Kyo put down the tray filled with different kinds of snacks, Uo smiled. "Alright, let's eat," Tohru came with a tray of tea and handed it to everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

((A few hours later))

"Tohru, since it's the weekend, me and Hana were wondering if we could sleepover tonight!" Uo exclaimed.

"Of course! If that's okay with Kyo-kun," Tohru looked at him.

"Yeh, yeh do what ya what I don't mind," he said, 'I'm going on the roof, I need to get some fresh air," Tohru nodded and he headed up the stairs.

'Tell me Tohru-chan, why exactly did you need to ask Kyo-kun's permission, isn't Shigure the owner of this house?" Hana asked, Tohru blushed.

"Well, Shigure's not going to be home for a week since he's got a book signing somewhere in Kyoto and ahh…well, yes, but…umm, sometimes me and Kyo's like to umm….sleep on the same bed." Uo's eyes widened.

"Tohru, what have you guys been doing through the night, I thought you would be the wait-after-marriage girl," Uo said nudging her innocent friend beside her, Tohru flushed.

"No, no! we don't do that! We just sleep on the same bed…nothing else," Tohru said, Uo laughed, "I was only joking Tohru-chan, I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

"Okay, you guys do know your talking about my brother in that way right?!" Shin shouted, trying to block her ears, Uo only laughed harder, Tohru blushing only getting worse. Momiji and Haru just sweat dropped, they happened to be still there and listening to their 'girl talk'.

"Tohru-chan! Me and Haru-kun have to go now, we have homework!" Momiji tried to hug Tohru again, but Haru stopped him just in time, Momiji pouted.

"Okay! Bye-bye, Momiji-kun, Haru-kun, I'll see you on Monday okay?" Tohru walked them to the door, they said their goodbye's once more and left, Tohru came back into the lounge room and continued talking with her friends.

"Let's start setting up our things set up for tonight it's getting late come one Tohru-chan!" Uo set grabbing Tohru's hand and dragging her up the stairs and into her room, Hana and Shin following behind.

"Shin, will you be sleeping in Tohru-chan's room as well?" Hana asked, Shin thought for a while.

"Nah, I don't think so, I don't really like sleeping with other people around," Shin said, but Uo wouldn't hear of it.

"Come on Shin! We're all girls here you don't have to worry about anything, are you scared that you snore or something? Don't worry about that, I snore sometimes too," Uo said.

"Yes, Uo I snore, not, no I'm fine with having my own thanks, I don't mind really, but for now I'll hang out here with you guys, so I don't feel that left out," Shin smiled, the three girls nodded in agreement.

- - -

There was knock on the door.

"Yo, can I come in?" Kyo asked from outside Tohru's bedroom door.

"Sure!" Tohru shouted from inside, Kyo came in, "Oh hell no,"

'Do you like it Kyo?!" Uo yelled, laughing.

"hat did you do to my sister?" he said, there in front of his eye was his sister with…with…MAKE UP!!! "Since when the hell do you where make up?" he asked her, poking her cheek.

"Ack, don't poke me, as you can see I didn't really have a choice," Shin shifted her eyes down, Kyo following to where she was staring at, he found that they had chained her into the chair. He held in a laugh but he still couldn't hide the smirk. "Laugh already!" Shin shouted she knew he wanted to, and so he did, he held his stomach, he had to admit, his sister wasn't so bad with make up but the fact they chained her to the chair, now that was worth laughing. Shin rolled her eyes. Finally Kyo calmed himself.

'I just wanted to say goodnight," he looked at his sister again, and let small laugh but stopped him self, he walked up to Tohru and gave her a peck on the cheek, "see ya in the morning," he left and closed the door behind, but once the door was closed they could here his laughter come out, Tohru just giggled.

"Man, I have never heard orange-top laugh that much," Uo said giving out her own laugh as well, Shin was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, he was, he was very mysterious, angry, and hardly let any one in, however when he would be around Tohru, he would relax, I can tell because of his denpa waves," Hana said, Shin for a while, she knew her brother was easily angered, but Kyo would always let people know what he feels, anything besides the curse, at least that was before the they were separated.

"What time is it?" Tohru asked, Uo looked at her watch.

"Wow, it's passed midnight, I had no I idea it was this late, heh" Uo said.

"Can you guys un chain me now?" Shin asked.

"Oh yeah, heh sorry," Uo got a key out of her pocket, and let her go.

"Where did you get these chains from anyway?"

"Shin, being a retired gang member, there are things I keep from the past," Uo smiled to herself. Shin gave out a yawn, "Well ladies, I'm going to wipe all this make-up off, and I'm off to bed, see ya's" she left the room and headed for the bathroom.

"Man, why do us girls where this stuff anyway?" Shin said to herself, she stared her reflection in the mirror, she didn't look half bad. She looked in the cupboards and finally found the make-up remover, "finally it's coming off," she wiped her self clean from make-up, "natural is best," she put the make-up remover back in the cupboard, and walked into her bedroom, "finally sleep!" she turned of her lights, then she heard something.

"Who's there?" Shin asked the intruder, nothing, "show yourself dammit!" finally she heard something move, she turned around, in the corner of her room she could see a dark shadow, "Who are you?!" she yelled at the mysterious shadow.

"Hello Shin," the shadow came closer, until it walked into the light of the window, Shin gasped.

"No…No go away!"" Shin stepped back but the mans arms shot out and grabbed her wrist, "No, let me go! I don't want to go back I don't want to be alone anymore!" she yelled at the man, she tried to punch him back he caught her fist.

"It's about time you go home now," the man said threw gritted teeth.

"No, this is my home!" she yelled back at him. Just then the door burst open.

'Shin what's wro-" Kyo spotted the man, "Who the hell are you?!"

((Tohru's room))

"Did you here something?" Uo said, she froze what she was doing.

"What do you mean?' Tohru asked.

"I thought I heard yelling," Uo replied going nearer to the door, trying to listen harder.

((Shin's room))

"Help me Kyo! Their taking me away again!" Shin yelled out trying to run to him, but the man's grip on her was to tight.

"Let her go!" Kyo charged at the man, but when he caught a glimpse of his face he immediately stopped in his tracks, "you," The man grinned at him.

"So you still remember be then?" the man said.

"Not again, I won't let you do this again, get away from her!" Kyo once again charged at him, his fist ready to hit his target, but the man was too quick, he dodged him, then with Kyo noticing kicked him and sent him flying.

((Tohru's room))

-Thump-

"Seriously did you hear that?!" Uo said.

"I did! Something's wrong," Tohru said, her voice now filled with worry.

"You are right, I sense something, someone is here, that shouldn't be, we must investigate," Hana said, Uo nodded, she got out her metal pole, Tohru got her hair brush, and Hana got her powers ready, the three girls went out the door, Uo first, Hana the Tohru.

((Shin's room))

Kyo quickly picked himself up and went to punch again, he dodged a kick from the man and punched him in the gut, the man doubled over but didn't let go of Shin, seeing him of guard she elbowed his head, the man let go of her wrist, Kyo kicked him, the man fell over, Shin then tired to make the run for it but when she had put one foot forwards a hand grabbed her ankle causing her to fall over.

"Dammit give up already!" Kyo said trying to punch him, but the man caught his fist and pushed him to the wall. Just then the door burst open again, this time three teenage girls stood in the doorway. Shin, Kyo and the man ignored them though. Kyo flipped back up, and tried to run for him again.

"I'm getting tired of this," the man grumbled, he reached for his boot and pulled out something sharp and shiny, he threw it at Kyo. Kyo saw the blade and tried to dodge it but failed. Kyo yelled out in pain, Tohru screamed. "Kyo!" Shin screamed. The blade had pierced his right shoulder , Kyo tried to ignore the pain, he quickly pulled the knife out, screaming again all the blood poured out but he ignored it he ran towards the man again.

"I was hoping I didn't need to use this!" the man shouted and pulled out a gun.

"Oh no you don't!" Uo yelled she threw he metal pole and successfully hit his hand that held the gun, the man automatically let go, the gun dropped on the floor. Shin immediately grabbed for the gun, but the man was too fast and got to it first, Kyo came close to him, he pulled the trigger. A yell filled the room

"No!!!" Shin yelled and tried to run for his brother, however the man grabbed her and knocked her out, she fell unconscious. He picked her up and jumped out of the window, Uo ran after him. Tohru ran to Kyo's side, a puddle of blood forming around him.

"Kyo-kun, stay awake! Please!" Kyo's eye lids were getting heavy.

"Tohru, they can't…take her away…not again," Kyo mumbled, then his eyes closed and didn't talk anymore. Tohru tried shaking him to awake, nothing, she felt for his pulse, it was still pumping, but not very fast.

"Hana, call Hatori! His number is in the kitchen!" Tohru told her friend desperately her tear choking her throat, Hanna nodded and hurried downstairs.

**Omg! Kyo got Stabbed and Shot!! Is he going to live?! Well this is the end of chapter 9. These are just some of my responses to last chapters reviews:**

**Me (): **Lolz, yes I hate Yuki, sorry to those Yuki fans out there, but I never liked him of the rat in the zodiac.

**Arielrocks: **thankyou for your review and your other previous reviews, I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story.

**Rayn Lake: **I know what you mean when your heartbreaks when the best couple in fruits basket are suddenly in this troubling situation, thanks for reviewing.

**Soda's girl: **Lolz yes, that rat is a home wrecker, but aren't you glad he never succeeds ha-ha.

**Thankyou to all those people! And for those others who having been reviewing in the previous chapters, you guys a great!! Stay tuned for next chapter. Please Review!**


	11. The Prophecy

**Hello once again! Anyway last chapter was definitely devastating, Shin had been kidnapped, and Kyo had been stabbed and shot. But the questions are: Who is the mystery kidnapper?! And is Kyo DEAD or ALIVE!?!?! Dun-dun-dun. Anyway I'm a bit hyped today so find out the answers to these questions in this chapter!! R&R&E!!! **

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter 10: The Prophecy **

Kyo shot up, he looked around. He was in his own bedroom, _what's that pain I'm feeling? _He looked at his right shoulder and found his answer, a bandaged was wrapped all around him, then he looked at his torso, _great more bandages_. Then he remembered what had happened.

"Oh shit, Shin they took her!" Kyo stood up and felt the sharp pain coming from his wounds, he tried to ignore the pain, he went to find a shirt , since he was shirtless and the only thing covering his white bandages, the more he moved the more pain he felt, "Damn I should be stronger then this," Kyo mumbled to himself. Just then Tohru walked in.

"Kyo you awake!" Tohru smiled then realised he was out of bed, "Kyo your still in no condition to be walking!" Tohru said trying to get him into bed again.

"Tohru, I'm fine, plus I need to…find" Kyo didn't finish hi sentence when he passed out and dropped to the floor Tohru screamed.

"Hatori!" Tohru yelled out, Hatori came rushing into the door and saw the passed out Kyo on the floor, he went to his side and carried him back to bed, in…I must say this, bridal style ((heheh bridal style….okay going back to serious mode…heheh me being serious)).

"When I came into the room he was on his feet trying to put on a shirt, but his wound bleeding again and it was going through his bandages, he looked weak the next thing I know he's on the floor!" Tohru explained to Hatori she was always worrying, but she would always worry about Kyo the most, she did not want to lose him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shin looked at the man who entered through her door, she glared daggers at him, the man tried to touch he shoulder but she moved away.

"I hate you!" Shin yelled at him. The man only shook his head and put the tray that had food on it down, he turned his back at her and went to leave, but she stopped him.

"HOW COULD YOU SHOOT AND STAB YOUR OWN SON LIKE THAT!!!" She shouted, the man turned and looked at her.

"That monster is not my son!" he yelled back at her.

"I'm just as a monster as him, yet I am still your daughter!" she said. Her father was silent for a while.

"He has influenced you too much," he said back to her "that is why I have kept you in the prison! To stay away from him and to lock that monster inside of you up!" his voice raising.

"You are not a father, we are not monsters, you are the monster you cold hearted-" he didn't let her finish her sentence, he went out the door and slammed the door shut, locking it with his key, "you not my daughter, he is not my son, I will not be a father to monsters like you! You are the reason she died" he yelled through the door this angered Shin.

"How can you blame us for mom's death, you were the one who abused everyday, you can't just blame all your problems on us! You were dunk all the time, and never tried to help mom!" she yelled. The man just walked away, "coward" she mumbled.

Shin crawled into a corner she wrapped her arms around herself and cried, just like before."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- -

((Shigure's house))

"Shin!" Kyo shot awoke again, this time Tohru was there and tried to get to lay back down.

"Kyo, please your still badly injured!" Tohru said, tears were in her eye she knew he was worried for his sister, but his wounds none the less would only get worse if he were to go looking for her. Kyo saw the concern in her, he held her cheeks in his palm.

"Tohru, I know your worried but Shin, my sister is out there, all alone," he said. Tohru nodded.

"I know how worried you are but you still need to think about yourself, you were stabbed Kyo, you were shot I don't want to lose you!" She said and looked away she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Tohru…"

"Kyo you told me to be selfish, but right now you need to be selfish, don't worry, she's strong you know that she's just like you, we called up all of the Sohma's and told them to keep a good eye, if they see anything they would call us straight away everyone is trying to look for her, but we didn't tell, Akito, Kureno or Yuki. Uo even tried going after the kidnapper when he took her away," Kyo's thoughts then lead to the kidnapper, he looked away.

"Kyo? Who was he, I saw the way looked at him, you knew him didn't you?" She said, trying to get his eyes back on her. Kyo was silent for a while he didn't know if he wanted to say it, but this was Tohru, the Tohru he trusted so much.

"He…was my father," Kyo said finally looking at Tohru, she gasped, she was shocked a father kidnapping his own daughter, but why?

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"Why else? He hates us because we are the cat's of the zodiac, he hates us because of our true form, he was the one who mainly blamed us for mom's death, and he couldn't stand us going along so well, how close we were, he and Akito had to separate us, but there was something else to why they separated us, but we never figured out why," he stopped talking and noticed Tohru crying, again, but then she mumbled something, something Kyo didn't hear even with his cat hearing.

"Huh?"

"The prophecy," Tohru said again, this time louder so he could hear, Kyo gave her a confused look, "when Shin had explained the story of when you two were separated when you were younger, she had said Akito mentioned something about a prophecy, that he would not let happen, but what is the prophecy?" Tohru looked at Kyo and saw him thinking hard, he looked at her and gave her a peck on the cheek, which surprised her at first.

"I don't know what this prophecy is, but it's obvious that it includes me and Shin," Just then Hatori came in, who happened to be eavesdropping, even though he knew it was very improper.

"I think I know what prophecy you might be thinking of," he said Kyo and Tohru looked over at him.

"You were eavesdropping?!' Kyo yelled at him, however Hatori just ignored his snide remark and continued on, Tohru listened intently.

"I have heard Akito speak of his prophecy, but I thought it was just a fools story from a book, it goes like this: 'When twins are born of the zodiac of the cat, they and only them have the power to over throw the God and free all the zodiacs, though the only way to defeat the God is by their true selves,'" Hatori finished speaking, all was silent.

"You mean, me and Shin can win over Akito, so that's why they separated us, Akito knew we had the ability to destroy him and the power over the zodiac, that selfish bastard!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo-kun, Is this why cats of the zodiac have their true forms?" Tohru asked, Kyo didn't know what to say, she was probably right.

"Tohru, you may be right, but how are we meant to find out if this prophecy is true," Hatori asked rubbing his chin.

"There's only one way to find out," Kyo said, a smirk played over his mouth.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Momiji was walking around the Sohma estate out of boredom, Haru had said he went for a walk and hasn't come back since, probably he had gotten himself lost again which is a pretty big chance and Kisa had gone to Hiro's house, leaving poor Momiji by himself to wonder around.

"I'm soooo bored," Momiji said to himself, then he spotted the place where people were forbidden to go, except for Akito and Kureno, he looked left and then right.

"Good, close is clear," he headed to wards it when he heard footsteps coming out of the place, Momiji immediately jumped to into a bush, so he wouldn't be seen, he peaked through the bush to see who had come out of the forbidden area and was surprised to see someone that he hadn't seen for years now, Momiji tried to get closer but as he took a step he accidentally stepped on a twig making a little snap sound. He froze.

The man looked to the direction to where the snap ad come from, his eyes shifted to a bush that was rustling, he moved closer to it when someone came up in front of him.

"I'm guessing you got her then?"

"Yes Akito, some…things got in the way, but that was all taken cared of," he said, Akito nodded, from behind the bush Momiji, heard the name Akito, he covered his mouth with his hands before he would let out a gasp.

"Good then, I will expect you to keep a good eye on her and you won't let that monster run away again am I right?' Akito said, the evil in his voice would never waste.

"No sir, I will make sure she stays where she is," the man said.

"Good, because it won't be very good for it to happen again would it? For cat in the cage or you," Akito said, the man gulped and nodded. Akito saw the fright in his eyes and he loved to make people intimidated.

"I'm glad you understand, but just in case," Akito grabbed something from the man pocket, when he pulled out his hand a blade that had fresh blood on it had come out with it, the man started to sweat, "your sons blood is on this blade, I wouldn't want yor blood in this blade as well now do I?" The man didn't say anything, he was to afraid, he shook his head. Akito smirked and walked away, the man just stood there for a moment, finally he moved and went the separate way of Akito.

Finally when Momiji couldn't see him anymore he went out from behind the bushes, tears were on his, "that was Kyo's blood?" his voice trembled then he remembered them saying something about Shin, "they must of kept her over there," Momiji, then ran off and headed towards Shigure's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ahhh, yes I know of the prophecy you speak of," Shigure said rubbing his chin, Kyo just looked at him weirdly, he never talked formally and he already knew he was only speaking this way since he was in his wise-man-zone.

"That's great Shigure but do you know where we can find Shin?" Hatori said.

"Pfft, of course not!" Shigure replied giving out a laughter, there goes wise-man-zone. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Why did we tell this him again?" Kyo asked getting annoyed, he could have been out there right now looking for his sister but no, instead he was wasting his time with this dog.

"Well, Akito is pretty close to me Kyo-kun," Shigure said, Kyo looked at him disgusted.

"How could be friends with a monster!" Kyo yelled back at him, Shigure was about to say something but closed it shut, for once Shigure had nothing to say, why was he so close to her anyway? While Shigure started to ponder. They heard pounding coming from their front door. Kyo and Tohru's eyes met, both went to open the door, Hatori following behind, he didn't really want to be left with Shigure. There was Momiji, sweating and puffing like mad.

"Momiji-kun did you just run here?" Tohru said ushering him into the house. Momiji nodded still catching his breath then he saw Kyo.

"Kyo your alive!" Momiji jumped on him and hugged, Kyo not aware from the attack let out a little grunt, Momiji had landed on his wounds and the feeling wasn't so nice. Momiji noticing what he just done immediately jumped off.

"I'm sorry," he bowed.

"Yeh, yeh, just tell us why you came in such a hurry," Kyo said pain written all over his face, Tohru went his side and brought him to the chair in case he would pass out on the floor again.

"I found her!" Momiji burst out, he couldn't hold in anymore. Kyo looked at him amazed. "I was wondering around the Sohma estate and then I saw you dad coming out of the forbidden area!" Momiji said, Kyo cringed at the thought of his father, "anyway, him and Akito were talking, and they were talking about Shin-chan! I figured that she was locked somewhere in the forbidden area," Momiji said, proud of himself for getting all this information.

"We need to get her out!" Kyo said jumping up from his seat.

"That's where it gets hard, Your dad, Kyo, I'm betting he has the only key to where she's locked up, and plus he's going to very aware this time, he's your father, Kyo he'll know that you'll go after her!" Kyo said, worry in his eyes.

"Then what are we meant to do!" Kyo yelled out, not to particularly, but to himself too, he was so frustrated, so many road blocks!

"I might have an idea," Everyone looked at Tohru, "but we're can't do it alone," she said, and picked up the phone. Everyone looked at each other, then back a Tohru she was already dialling a number, they didn't stop her though.

"_Hello?"_

"Hana! Is Uo with you?!" Tohru said through the phone.

"_Right here Tohru-chan!" _she heard Uo yell from the background. "_is there something wrong Tohru?" _Hana asked.

"Come over as a quick as you can I'll tell you when you get here," Tohru said

"_Is there anything else Tohru-chan?"_ Hana asked.

"Ahh… maybe Uo can bring some things…preferably things she had when she was a gang member?" Tohru heard a gasp from the background.

"_Tohru is someone bothering you?!" _Uo yelled.

"Actually, we found Shin, and we need back up," Tohru said simply.

"_we're there!" _Uo said and then the phone hung up.

Tohru started calling more people, the others just smiled at her, especially Kyo.

Soon enough all the people Tohru had called came one by one, Uo, Hana, Haru, Kagura, Rin, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and Kazuma. Kyo was surprised as to see how many people Tohru had actually called, did they really need that much back up?

Everyone was in the lounge room talking, everyone in their little group starting some random conversation. Then Shigure came in from the kitchen and noticed the amount of people who were in his house. Had he been pondering this long? Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"did I miss something?" he asked, slightly left out.

"Great everyone's here!" Tohru said, all attention was on her, she started to talk.

"Okay everyone this is a rescue mission!" was the first thing she said she held her fist in the air, determination in was read in her eye's Kyo sweat dropped, but thought she was cute other wise.

"you have now heard that Shin-san has been kidnapped by her own father!" everyone started to talk but the silenced themselves to let her continue, "Momiji, has found where her whereabouts is, but there are also roadblocks we must go through to get her free, that is why we called all of you! We are all in this together, and with all of us in a team there is no way we could lose!" everyone seemed to nod in unison, they listened intently to what Tohru Honda had to say, Their Tohru Honda. "First we need distractions! Lots of Distractions! She pointed at Ritsu, "Ritsu-kun, you are our number one distraction,"

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves again, they were surprised but yet not surprised, Ritsu gasped as she said his name, finally he was going to be included.

Tohru went on, "Now, you, you and you are going to be his accomplices'…."

Everyone listened to what she said, they listened to their direction, they listened to her plan, once she finally finished, everyone understood what they had to do.

"Tohru your plan is perfect! Kyoko would definitely be proud," Uo said, Tohru nodded, she was proud that she was able to have a Kyoko in her, to have to confidence to do this.

"Right! Everyone, are you ready?!" She yelled.

"**Yes!!!"**

**Man i am so into this!!! Anyway this is the end of Chapter ten and i hope you guys liked it! Tune in for next chapter to find out what this plan is and will they succeed?! Anyway don't forget to Review and goodnight!!**


	12. The Plan

-1**Welcome once again, to be honest I have no idea what I have planed fore this story, even I don't know the plan that Tohru had so bravely thought of, but I will be finding out as I write this chapter, which for me is a challenge, so this is probably going to take the whole day, so most likely this will be posted during the night, the time right now is 2:22pm in the afternoon, from now on I will be timing my self he-he!!! Oak here goes…R&R&E!**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter 11: The Plan**

"Let's do this," Kyo said, everyone nodded and went to their places.

Momiji climbed a tree, well hidden with a pair of binoculars, Momiji scanned through the land, and found the man they were looking for, he was holding a tray and was locking his front door closed. Momiji held his thumbs up. Kyo seeing the signal made a birds call.

Then Hiro came out of the corner of a building, he walking straight towards Kyo's father. Then Kisa's voice came out from another direction.

"Hiro-kun!" Hiro looked to where the Kisa had called, she was waving at him and telling him to go over there, he nodded, but when he went to run towards her he bumped into the man holding the tray, Hiro feel back. Kisa gasped and ran to his side. Hiro picked himself up.

"Watch where your going, are you blind or something old man?!" He yelled at him, his fist clenched.

"Hiro-kun, don't be so mean," Kisa said in her innocent, cute voice. Hiro shut his mouth and nodded, the two kids walked away. Kyo's dad looked at them glaring.

"Stupid, kids," he grumbled and walked on.

Hiro and Kisa walked towards the others once the man wasn't looking, a smirk was played on Hiro, a bright smile on Kisa's.

"Did you get it?" Haru asked, Hiro nodded, he held out his hand and opened his clenched fist, Haru smiled as he saw the ring of keys they had Hiro had successfully stolen. Haru nodded at Kyo.

"Okay Tohru, it's your turn now," Kyo said threw the walky-talky

"Part 2-a in action, over," Tohru said through her walky-talky, as much as she thought how the walky-talky was just too cool, she kept herself, serious, but the smile on her face wouldn't wipe away.

"Good, why are you smiling?…over" Kyo voice came through the walky-talky.

"I'm sorry, but this walky-talky is so cool, over" Tohru said, she could he Kyo chuckle.

"oOoOoOoOo, let me try," Ayame took the walky-talky "Shigure- san are you there? Over" Ayame said, boy was he giddy.

"Right here Ayame-kun! I feel like s little boy agai-" Shigure was then cut off by a bump, "Kyo-kuuuun"

"Shut up, we're here to get Shin out of here remember!" they heard Kyo whisper in a yelling manner ((do you get that? I don't think I do)) Tohru got the walky-talky back from Ayame.

"Sorry about that, over" Tohru said, she and Ayame then continued on. "Okay, we're in front of his house Kyo-kun, over" Tohru said.

"Then go for it, Ayame, don't you dare go too far, over," Ayame just laughed.

"Are you ready Ayame-san?" Tohru asked. Ayame nodded.

"I'll enjoy this while I can," Ayame said. Ayame hugged Tohru and soon enough there was the poof and the pink smoke, and of course the snake on the ground. Tohru nodded, and picked up his clothes, the snake started to slither under the door, Tohru stood the for a while until she heard a poof again, Ayame had changed back and at the right time too. She heard the door unlocking, she quickly closed her eye and gave Ayame his clothes. Tohru then came into the house.

"Hmmm, well it looks like the normal kind of home your meant to live in," Ayame said, putting on his last bit of clothing before walking besides Tohru.

"Yes, but what's behind this door?" Tohru asked. Ayame smiled.

"Maybe if you hug be again I'll be able to slither under the door!!" Ayame said excitedly.

'Well…" Tohru turned the knob on the door, it opened no problem, "I don't think it would very necessary any more," Tohru laughed, Ayame frowned. They walked into the room.

"Wow…" they both said in unison they looked around there were T.V's and computers everywhere.

"I guess, Momiji was right then eh?" Ayame said and walked in more, Tohru followed behind.

"Look there's Shin!" Tohru shouted pointing at one certain T.V and she was right, right there was Kyo's twin, she was sitting in the corner, pale, baggy, red eyes, and skinnier then usual. "I thought they would be feeding her at least," Tohru was concerned by the way she looked.

"Tohru, they have," Ayame pointed at another T.V that showed another angle of where Shin was staying, in the corner were all these tray of un eaten foods, "she's just not eating," Ayame said, now he was worried.

"Kyo-kun are you there? Over," Tohru said threw the walky-talky once more.

"Yeh, we're here, what's your up date Tohru?" the voice came from the walky-talky.

"He's been keeping surveillance on her, like Momiji said, and she's not looking good, she's not eat Kyo-kun, over" Tohru said, she heard a sigh.

"Okay, Tohru, you know what to do, over" Kyo said, she could hear his voice had changed. She turned to Ayame.

"Start part 2-b," she said, Ayame nodded, he turned to where the main computer was, which would be the big wide screen one.

"People always think I'm just the designer who only knows how to design clothes, but that's not true you know, I still copied down Hatori's notes and memorized them, okay, so we're going get some of the past videos and reply them, so when Kyo's dad comes back he'll think he's watching today's surveillance, and he won't be able to see us rescuing dear shin-chan," While Ayame had explained this he was already working on it and within minutes he finally finished. "Done!"

"Great now let's get out of hear," Tohru said, Ayame nodded and they left the room.

"Tohru! Tohru, do you read me, over!" Tohru heard Kyo's voice over the walky-talky.

"Tohru here, what's wrong? Over," Tohru said.

"He's coming back, I think he knows he lost his key, he's coming back to the house, abort!" he yelled. Tohru freaked.

"Om my god, he's coming! Kyo-kun, bring him out! Over," Tohru yelled at the thing.

"We're on it, over,"

"Ayame, he's coming back, we need to get out of here, anywhere besides the front door," Tohru said, Ayame scanned the room. "Back door!" Tohru and Ayame rushed out the door Tohru in the front, they made sure they had closed the door behind them, once they were outside they heard him coming towards the house, Tohru peaked through the side of the building and quickly hid her head again.

"He's right there!" Tohru mouthed. Then they heard yelling. Tohru took another peak. "Ritsu…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

((outside Kyo's P.O.V))

"He's coming," we heard Momiji whisper from the tree, I looked behind the bush, he was right, his father was walking back to the house.

"Crap, Tohru," Kyo took the walky-talky, "Tohru! Tohru, do you read me, over!" after a few seconds I heard her reply.

"He's coming back! He knows he lost his key, he's coming back to the house, abort!" When I said that I heard her freak.

"Bring him out!" I heard her say, I knew what she meant.

"We're on it!" I put down the to Haru.

"Where is he?" I asked him. Haru pointed behind him, "Ritsu, come here" I told him, he crawled towards me, "it's your turn," I whispered to him, he looked at me.

"What if I mess it up!" he started to go on with his 'what if's' he was wasting time, so instead I got him to stand up and I pushed him out of the bushes and into my father, the one I hate.

Once Ritsu bumped into him I saw him, my dad dropped the tray of food, Ritsu started to panic.

"I'M SO SORRY SIR!!! FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS! I HAVE BUMPED INTO YOU! AND I HAVE WASTED THE FOOD THAT YOU HAVE PUT SO MUCH TIME INTO MAKING!!! PLEASE I DISERVE TO DIE!!! I WILL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" while Ritsu had started his fit I saw Tohru and Ayame peaking from behind the house.

"Psssssst," I hissed at them, they finally noticed me, "Come on" I mouthed to them and waved for them to come here, I saw how confused Ayame looked but Tohru nodded. Finally they snuck out from the house and jumped into the bushes, I crawled towards them.

When I saw Tohru she looked so flustered.

"Thank god you made" I whispered to them, I kissed Tohru on the cheek she smiled at me she looked to proud of herself, Ayame just as well.

"ahhh, you did good too, anyway we need to go back with the others," Kyo, Tohru and Ayame started to crawl back to the bush that had the others.

((normal P.O.V))

Ritsu was still in his apologizing fit. Kyo could see If father was getting annoyed.

"Look just leave me alone," he said and walked away. Ritsu just stood there, he then looked back at the others and saw Tohru put her thumbs up, he ran towards them.

"I-I did it," He said to himself Tohru nodded, Kyo just rolled his eyes.

"okay, are you guys ready?" Kyo looked at them, Haru and Tohru, they nodded, "let's move out then," Kyo, Haru and Tohru got out off the bushes and walked towards where Hana and Uo were.

"Come on you guys!" Kyo yelled, Uo and Hana nodded and followed them, Uo got her metal pole ready. The five of them crept into the 'forbidden area'.

"We are now in the forbidden area, over" everyone looked behind them and saw Tohru the walky-talky, she blushed, "it's so cool," she said, they just laughed a bit and went on, they looked through the land and couldn't believe what they saw.

"whoa…" Kyo mumbled the others nodded, however Hana didn't do anything. In front of their eyes were at least 14 different house, well more like prisons seeing as how they all were very small, at least with only one and not to mention the iron bars.

"That's for us?" Haru asked, everyone looked at him confused. Then it all made sense.

"Akito was prepared, if the prophecy did succeed, if the whole juunishi went against him he would lock us up, all of us, no matter how close of a relationship he has with any of us, he was going imprison us," Kyo said, Uo and Hana looked confused.

"what are you babbling about?" Uo said, Kyo just shook his head.

'Don't worry you don't understand, come on let's start looking for Shin's," The nodded, all of them split up, looking in all of the prison's.

Meanwhile with Shin she heard something outside, she stood up from her corner and looked out the barred windows, she was surprised to see her Kyo, Tohru, Haru, Uo and Hana.

"Hey! Over here! I'm here!" she yelled from her prison. Finally Haru spotted her. He ran to her.

"Hey you ok?" he asked, she nodded. "Hey you people I found her!" Haru yelled behind him, this caught Kyo attention, he stopped and saw Haru waving for them to come there, he ran towards him, telling the others as he passed them.

"Shin!" Kyo yelled, Haru stepped a side and let Kyo talk, "Holy shit, what did they do to you?!"

"Kyo, how did you get here?, you have to go, he has cameras all over the place!" She said to him.

"Well you don't have to worry about that our little Tohru-chan and this guy Ayame took care of that," Uo said, smiling, shin looked behind her and saw Tohru still puffing from the run, she was at the other side of the field, she made a little smile and got back her composure, she walked up to Shin.

"why haven't you been eating?" she asked. Shin looked confused, "Ho-"

"I saw in the cameras, all the trays that still had untouched food it," Tohru said.

"Well, sometimes they would drug my food to get me to sleep and then to something, but I couldn't take that chance anymore," Shin said, Tohru understood., "you guys can't even get me out of here, these doors are like twenty centre metres thick, you'll never break it down," she said. Haru just smirked.

"Think again," he held out the key, and then walked up to the door, he unlocked it, Shin was just looking at them surprised. Kyo, Tohru, and Haru walked in. uo and Hana stood guard outside the door.

"Come one we need to make him think your still in here," Kyo said and went to the her little bed at the corner of the room. Shin nodded, she got one of her pillows and made it shape like a body under the sheet, Kyo then got the other pillow made it her head.

"Done" Shin said. Haru popped from behind.

"Not yet," Tohru handed Haru an orange wig and he placed it on top of the head shaped pillow, "now we're done!"

"So, how exactly did you guys get the keys from him?" Shin asked.

"Hiro, our little sheep pick pocketed him," Haru said a smirk on his face.

"Wait he's here too?" shin looked surprised.

"Yup, and everyone else, besides Akito, Kureno, and Yuki of course," Tohru said. Uo and Hana came into the room.

"Hey are you guy going to come out or what?" Uo asked getting impatient.

"Why is physic over there so quiet?" Kyo asked, he had just noticed that not once had Hana spoken through the whole mission.

"She's busy sensing if anyone is coming or not, you know by the waves things," Uo said, Kyo nodded as much how weird that sounded.

"Someone's coming!" Hana said, everyone looked at each other. Uo hid behind the door.

"we gotta go, now!" Kyo yelled and turned to the door.

"I don't think so," a voice came from the doorway, everyone gasped. He had caught them red handed! Kyo and Shin's father came into the room more. "You pests! Always getting in the way!" He yelled at them Tohru flinched and stepped behind Kyo.

"what the hell?! Momiji should've have warned u-" Kyo was cut off.

"You mean that rabbit?! HA! I dealt with him, along with all of your other friends," he held out a broken walky-talky, the one Kyo had given to Momiji. Tohru gasped.

"Wh- What do you mean?" Tohru asked, he voice was trembling.

"You know what I mean!" he yelled at her.

"Hey! Don't yell at her like that!" Kyo shouted back at his father. He glared at his son.

"A monster like you shouldn't talk to me like that," he spat at him. This angered Kyo.

"Dammit shut your face old man!!" Kyo charged at him. But his dad was too fast and punched him in the right shoulder, right where Kyo had been stabbed, Kyo screamed in pain, and fell to his knees, he hadn't fully recovered yet, let me tell you that.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled, and ran towards Kyo. His father just looked at her in disgust.

"How could you love such a disgusting thing!" He lifted his hand up ready slap her. But before he could even reach her cheek, Uo came from behind the door and whacked her metal pole on his arm! He yelled in pain.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Uo yelled.

"Stupid bitch!" he swiped kicked her from the floor, causing her to fall to the floor and let go of her pole. Hana mentally zapped him, he jumped feeling the zap, he stared at the girl all in black "You!" he yelled and went to punch the girl, if Shin hadn't punched him in the stomach. He doubled over. Kyo finally got up, he walked over to his so called 'dad' and elbowed his back, this time he was the one who fell to his knees.

"Dammit, I hate you!" Kyo yelled at him. His father then tried to get up, he walked over to Shin and tried to grab her ankle like the night he kidnapped her. Haru quickly picked up Uo's metal pole, he walked over to the guy on the floor.

"I don't know you well, but I don't like you!" Haru yelled at him and hit him straight on the head. Finally he fell into unconsciousness.

"About freaking time," Shin said, she spat her father and walked out the door, all of them followed behind her.

"Oh I wouldn't be leaving if I were you," everyone looked up in front of them, another road block.

"Akito!" Tohru yelped, but then she noticed all the men surrounding them, where had they come from? Next thing she knew once of them grabbed her, she screamed.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru shouted, Kyo head snapped towards her.

"Tohru!" he yelled and went to run to her, but was then stopped two arms, Kyo looked behind himself and saw a big guy. Kyo rolled his eyes. With the flash Kyo, the big guy was on the floor unconscious with Kyo rushing his hands, then he heard Tohru scream out his name again, he turned around and started running for her again.

Tohru kept screaming his name out when the guy who had grabbed got annoyed, "Shut up!" then he knocked her out.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled at him and started running faster, but was stopped again by another pair of hand, this guy was tougher then the other one, he looked around, and saw everyone of his friends being knocked out unconscious.

"No!" Kyo tried to struggle out, but more men went to hold him down, he kept on struggling, then the big guy he had knocked out had come back to life, without even knowing he jumped on Kyo, another man on top of him and, then another, it was like they were playing stack. Kyo vision was getting blurry, he tried to keep his eyes open, but then everything went black.

**Okay the chapter is finally finished!! The time now is…. 12:34am!! Yay lolz okay… anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!! Don't forget to Review! Goodnight!!**


	13. the great escape

-1**Hello!!! Sorry I haven't wrote for the last two days I went to the city a lot ", and I'm going fishing tomorrow lolz. Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter, we had left off when Akito's men had knocked out all of our favourite characters, not including Yuki. Anyway here we go!! R&R&E!**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter 12: The Great Escape**

Kyo's eyes fluttered opened, he found his head hurting and his vision a bit blurry.

"Where the hell am I?" Kyo looked around, his vision getting a little better he saw he was in a place like prison, then he remembered what happened.

"Tohru, Shin!" Kyo tried to move when he found that he was hanging in the middle of the room, his wrists were caught by chains that hung from the ceiling, his legs just hanging down. "Dammit!" Kyo looked around the room a bit more. It looked a lot like Shin's cell, maybe this is one of them!

"So he put us in here huh? Bastard!" Kyo yelled. Kyo looked at the chains holding his wrists, he observed it a bit more, it had been put on him pretty tightly, his wrists were already bleeding from it, Kyo then looked at the ceiling where the chains were coming from.

"I wonder how much weight it can hold," Kyo then got an idea. He started to swing his legs up, after a few attempts her finally reached the chains, he wrapped his legs around it. Finally getting adjusted he started to swing, getting higher and higher after every few swings, he heard a crack coming from the ceiling.

"Ha, ha it's working!" he started to swing higher, cracks formed in the ceiling, he felt himself go down a bit, he kept on swinging, then finally he came crashing down, bits of the ceiling coming down with him. He landed on the floor, hard.

"Ack!" He got himself back up, the chains were still around his wrist, at least he didn't have to drag the ceiling with him, Kyo heard a movement from the corner of the room, he looked. He found a camera in the top corner of the room, he looked closely and noticed the camera was zooming in on him, he walked up to it, he smirked and put his rude finger up, then he jumped up and punched it, breaking it into pieces.

"How cheap," he said to himself, he went to the windows, he tried looking through the bars, he took his two hands and grabbed hold of the bars, but once his skin touched them he felt a huge zap of electrocution, he screamed in pain. Finally he let go after a few seconds, he fell to the floor, not getting up.

Tohru's eye shot open, she heard a familiar scream, "Kyo!" she looked around herself and found she was in one of those prisons she had seen earlier, then she looked at the chains that held her wrist, it was on her pretty tight, she was restless, she was too weak to struggle.

"my head hurts," she said to herself, she heard footsteps from outside, she looked out the window and saw Akito's men walking past her little prison cell, she heard them talking.

"That stupid kid, always making troubled," one of them said.

"No wonder his father left him," the other said, she saw the first guard nod and they walked past.

"They're talking about Kyo?" Tohru asked herself.

The two men came into the cell and saw the orange head teenager passed out on the floor, they smirked.

"I guess installing the electrocuting bars was a pretty good idea," one said.

"Come let's get this kid chained up again," both men walked to either side of him, they bent down to pick him up.

Kyo's eyes opened and grabbed one of Akito's thugs ankle and tripped him, he did the same to the other one, he then quickly stood up, Akito's thug number one stood up first and went for Kyo, but was unfortunately kicked to the wall, Akito's thug number two tried to sneak behind him, but with Kyo's cat hearing he turned around and punched him in the gut with both fists seeing as he was still in the chains, the guy doubled and Kyo kneed him in the head, the man fell to the floor unconscious.

"Stupid kid!" Kyo looked behind him and saw Akito's thug number one coming at him again, Kyo dodged him and whacked his head over getting him to join Akito's thug number two into unconsciousness. Kyo smiled at himself.

"Idiots, ever heard of playing fake," Kyo said to them, he walked towards Akito's thug number one and took his keys, he put it in his teeth and undid his chains with his mouth. Then he walked out no problem, locking the thugs in behind him.

Tohru heard other voices from a far and could tell it was Akito's men who walked passed her before, but why were they screaming. Then she heard running.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She heard someone yell, she started to smile.

"Kyo! Kyo-kun!" she yelled, she heard the running stop.

Kyo hadn't known why he was swearing but then he heard his name being called he stopped running and walked towards the voice he knew and loved. He got his keys out and unlocked the door. There he saw Tohru with a bright smile, hanging by chains the way he was, but first he ran to the corner of the room and smashed something, Tohru looked confused. He went to her and got out the keys.

"Kyo what was that?" she asked, Kyo found the key was looking at and started unlocking her chains.

"Camera's, have to smash them so they don't know," Kyo said when he heard the click, he got Tohru's wrists out of the chains and helped her down. Tohru stopped herself from hugging him. But instead grabbed the back of his head and kissed his lips. Kyo was a little shocked at first but kissed her back, they pulled back but instantly went back into kissing.

"My prince," Tohru said against his lips, she felt him smile. They fell a apart once again, both out of breath.

"Come on let's go get the others," Kyo said resisting the urge to kiss her again, she nodded, both headed out the door and went to the next little cell.

"Damn, I get out, I come back in, gees, and now they chain me," Shin mumbled to herself.

"Stupid chains, stupid cell, stupid thugs, stupid Akito, stupid dad! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She yelled out at the lonesome cell. She heard her door being unlocked.

"You can't feed me you thugs! I'll just spit it at-" she cut herself off when she saw who was coming inside the door.

"What were you going to do?' Kyo asked smirking at his hanging sister. She laughed.

"I thought you were Akito's thugs," she said, Kyo rolled his eyes and just walked past her.

"Hey what about me?" she said to him, Kyo threw the keys to Tohru and smashed the camera in the top corner while Tohru unchained Shin.

"Hi Shin!" Tohru said, shin just laughed seeing that she was still the same Tohru even if she was in a pretty bad situation.

"Man, they put these things pretty tight," Haru said to himself rattling the chains on his wrists.

"I feel like I'm having a hangover, what did they do to me? I'm bored, nothing else to do but hang around," Haru laughed at his own joke.

"You really lame," Kyo said opening his door.

"Yo!" Haru said, Kyo just walked passed him and smashed the camera once again, Shin taking the keys and unlocking the chains.

"Hi Haru-kun!" Tohru said. Haru chuckled and ruffled her hair, all of them walked out and went for next door once again.

"My, I have never been chained up before, what an experience," Hana said, she looked at the corner of the room and zapped who ever was watching her. Then she felt familiar waves coming towards her.

"hmmm, their coming now," Hana said to herself before the door had unlocked showing Tohru, Kyo, Shin and Haru.

This time Haru went to smash the camera and Kyo went to unlock her.

"Hi Hana!" Tohru said. Hana smiled at her best friends and followed them out.

"These chains are pissing me off!" Uo said shaking the chains.

"I will kill those freaking thugs!" She yelled at the camera which she had spotted not so long ago. "You here me!"

"Stop yelling at the camera already, it's going to get smashed anyway," Kyo said opening her door.

"Orangey what's up?!" She shouted, Haru passed her and smashed the camera.

"What are you smiling about?" Uo said as shin unlocked her from her chains.

"Smashing camera's are pretty fun!" Haru said.

"Hi Uo!" Tohru said.

"Tohru!" She went to hug her friend, and all of them headed out the door…once again.

Soon after that they let free all of the other zodiacs, smashing camera by camera taking turns, Tohru had been offered to break one but denied the chance, she wasn't the smashing-camera's person.

"heh, look what I found" Kyo held up the one and only metal bar that had the bit of blood on the right end.

"Oh Yeh!!" Uo said grabbing her bar and petting it, "You've got a new speck of blood!" she shouted at her bar proudly, everyone sweat dropped, however Haru blew his nail.

"Yeh, thanks to me," he said a smirk playing on his lips.

"Don't get your ego as a big as Ayame," Kyo said slapping his cousin over the head, Ayame flapped his hands and laughing his laugh. 'Shigure did you hear-" he stopped what he was going to say, he looked around, his hair whipping the air.

"Where's Shigure, and Haa-san?" Ayame asked, everyone looked around and noticed that he was right, Shigure and Hatori weren't with them.

"Now that I think of, I don't think we even rescued them," Haru said scratching his head.

"Oh my god! What if they're still hanging in their cells!" Tohru started to panic and ran in circles while the others pondered.

"You know, I don't they were even caught," Momiji said rubbing his chin.

"Tohru, what did you assign them to do?" Hana asked. Tohru sopped and thought back, everyone waited, silence, thinking, thinking, thinkiiiing…light bulb!!

"I got it! Yeh that's right I never put them on the field, I made Shigure a distraction for Akito and Hatori was meant to stand by for first aid, he was meant to be the one to deal with the cameras but he didn't want to," Tohru said, then as if on cue.

"We're here for the rescuuueee!!!" Shigure voice echoed, Hatori not so far behind him, he had keys hanging on his fingers, when Shigure noticed the whole group whole again he frowned.

"awwww, for once I thought I would be the hero, but nooooo, Kyo just had to take the victory away from me," Shigure slumped, Hatori finally reached the group and rolled his eyes, he walked up to Kyo.

"good job, Kyo," Hatori said patting the kid on the back, Kyo was surprised and confused.

"How id you-?"

"Saw you on the surveillance," Hatori said shrugging. Everyone just looked more confused.

"Well you see, when I went to distract Akito, he wasn't there, I went to Hatori and found out that you guys have already been caught, sooo Hatori had to keep an eye on you guys to see how you people were going, so we joined four of Akito's thugs and watched you guys in your little cells, as soon as Kyo-kun broke the ceiling, and smashed the camera, and made the naughty finger right before that, two thugs went to handle you, we don't know what happened after that, but then after a few more minutes we saw Kyo-kun enter Tohru's cell and smashed the camera then, one after the other the camera was smashed and more people were tagging along with Kyo-kun and Tohru-san," Shigure started laughing.

"you should have seen their faces," people sweat dropped, "anyway, the two thugs that were with picked up the phone and was a bout to call Akito or Kyo-kun's dad, but then Hatori went in front of them and hung the phone once it connected to the other line, Hatori was like," Shigure zoned into his I'm-Hatori-and-I'm-intimidating-thing " 'I don't think that's a good idea'" Shigure then went back to Shigure, "Then Hatori did some martial arts on one of them, the other one tried to make a run for it but I closed the door before he could escape, then Hatori did some martial arts on him!" Shigure started to rein act Hatori's moves, but failed doing so,. And ended up looking a like an idiot.

"Hatori-san, you do martial arts!" Tohru asked, Hatori nodded, everyone looked at him surprised.

"I was young once too you know," he said, everyone just looked at him though.

"Wait if you guys saw us escaping why did he have to come saying 'I'm coming to the rescue'" Uo asked pointing her pole at Shigure. He just laughed.

"I needed a good entrance," Everyone sweat dropped all except for Ayame.

"Oh I'm so proud of you two!" Ayame said going over to them.

"Ayame, I was so scared you weren't going to make it," Shigure said, his eyes dazzling.

"Oh Shigure, I could never leave you behind," Ayame said in return, making a blush appear on is cheek.

"Yeh!" both said and put their thumbs up, Kyo and Hatori just rolled their eyes.

"Is it just me or is anyone else confused about their sexuality?" Hiro said. Kisa nudged him a bit.

"Don't say that Hiro, it's not nice," Kisa said, Hiro just kept quiet.

"Come on let's just leave, before we get caught!" Shin said getting annoyed with the dog and snake, this just wasn't her day. Everyone nodded.

"Remember what Tohru planned if we were to leave like this," Kyo said, they nodded again. Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Ayame and Shigure stuck in one group, Kyo, Shin, Haru, Uo, Hana and Hatori surrounded the group in fighting stances, besides Hana who just stood there getting ready. Everyone started to move, the fighting people keeping their eyes and ears open.

"How many times much you people try to escape?" Everyone turned and found Akito, with his thugs…again.

"Dammit!" Kyo yelled.

**Sorry guys!! I know they keep on getting caught, but all the more trouble and drama! What's going to happen now?! Anyway here are some replies to last chapter's reviews:**

**AnimeSakuraFan: I'm glad your reading the story lolz! Thanks for your review.**

**xfrubafanx: Thankyou for you review, I'm glad your liking the chapters, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Soda's girl: Lolz I like to keep updated not including homework sorry I didn't write for a while though "**

**Rayn Lake: Lolz, I'm guessing you like this story? Lolz thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**The only onigiri (): Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this chappie as much as the others!!**

**Thankyou to all those people and the other readers over there whose reading this story. I hope you can review, stay tuned for next chapta! Goodnight!**


	14. let loose

-1**Hello!!! Ha-ha I really don't know what to say in the authors notes " Soo I'll just start with the story lolz.**

**Cat siblings**

**Chapter 13: Let loose**

"Dammit!" Kyo yelled at the frustration, they were always getting caught, the people gasped, they were in for it now.

"You are really giving me a headache, you know," Akito said rubbing his temples. Kyo just scowled, "especially you, monster!" Akito yelled pointing his finger at Kyo. Kyo only laughed.

"I'm glad I'm piss you off," he said, everyone was surprised seeing him make a joke in such a situation. Akito ignored him.

"Hatori, Shigure, you have disappointed me," Akito said, Shigure gulped, Hatori kept his stern look.

"And the rest of you, going behind my backs to rescue such a thing!" He pointed at Shin, she held a scowl just like her brother, "You will all be punished for this! I will leave a mark on each one of so you can remember such a stupid thing that you've done!" Akito voice echoed, he started to laugh maniacally.

"You guys honestly thought you could come here rescue that monster and escape with out a problem, oh no," Akito said, he started a laughing fit once again, Uo was getting very annoyed at this guys attitude.

"Who the hell made you so big!" She yelled at him, Akito stopped laughed.

"Uo, stop," Tohru tried to warn her but she didn't listen.

"Now listen here, I've never met you before, but you have already pissed me off! You made me hang in that cell for hours! I almost lost my friends, let alone my metal pole!" she yelled waving her pole around" Akito shot her glare.

"Don't look at me like that, you don't scare me!" she yelled at him, Akito was getting quite fed up with this Yankee, he made a hand signal, they saw one of his thugs nod, he separated from his group and started charging at Uo. She smirked.

"Bring it on!" she said and as the thug reached her she swung her pole like a freaking baseball bat with a huge amount of force, it hit the thugs head and he was down. Another thug went for her. It was the big sumo wrestler like guy Kyo had beaten once before.

"Here…comes…fatty!" Uo yelled at him, the man looked offended and started running for her faster, She whacked her pole on the guys shin, he dropped on his knees, Uo then punched the guy in the head and hit her pole on his man boobs. The thugs screamed in pain.

"Come on some challenge here!" Uo said.

"Hey, don't hog the spotlight!" Haru yelled.

"Gimmie some thugs too!" Haru said, yes, he had turned black, not that anyone minded at this point, it made him stronger anyways.

"Very well," Akito said smirking, he sent out two other thugs. Uo frowned.

"so you give him more!" she yelled, Akito nodded again and another two came out this time for Uo. "cool," she muttered to herself, then both her and Haru charged at their opponents as well, Uo whacked number one hard on the chest, causing the thug to cough up blood, Haru punched his number one's face in, he sat on top of him and continuously punching him. Uo then whacked her number two on the arm they heard a big crack, obviously she had just broke it. Haru's number two tapped him on the shoulder, he stopped punching number one and saw his number about to punch him.

"Too slow!" he yelled at him grabbed his wrist, he hadn't let go though, he held the guy on the shoulder with his other and twisted his arm, Haru competing with Uo's number two's crack. Rin and Kyo just laughed at the entertainment. Tohru, Kisa and Momiji blocked their ears, the sound of breaking bones was too much for them. Hiro smirked, Ritsu stood there frozen, watching the scene in front his eyes.

Haru's number one had started to get up, he turned to Uo. "Yo, pole!" Uo threw her pole to him, he caught it and whacked number one's legs another's bone cracking sound and scream. He threw back her pole. She caught it.

"Thanks!" she said and whacked the sumo thug that had tried to sneak up behind her. Once done with the thugs they smirked.

"Done!" Tohru looked at Ritsu, he was still frozen on spot, eyes wide and hadn't said a word.

"Ritsu-san?" she waved her hand in front of his face, he snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl, "are you okay?"

"I-It's just soo….THRILLING!" Tohru was shocked at first. Thrilling? She smiled at him, she could see that he was enjoying himself, even if it was about fighting breaking bones and blood and all that gruesome such and such. Akito face started to scrunch up.

"Enough of this! You are all hopeless," Akito scolded his thugs, all of them looked offended, Kyo heard one whisper, "well I never, all these days I've been serving him and this is what I get?" Kyo mentally laughed. Had to keep a straight face, must keep a straight face, a but smirk just played on his mouth.

"Bring him out! He can take care of these bafoons!" Akito yelled a few seconds later the the crowd of thugs started separating in half making a path for….

"Yuki?!" Everyone shouted in unison. Yuki grinned, it wasn't those charming princely ones, oh no it was that oh-yeh-time-for-my-revenge grins.

"What the hell are you-" Yuki cut Kyo off.

"Shut up Damn cat!!" he yelled at him, everyone was taken aback, he was acting so much like Kyo, short-tempered and angry. Before anyone can yell back at him he charged for Uo and Haru and took them down in one shot at the same time. Uo and Haru's eyes widened when they felt the attack, both spat blood out.

"UO, HARU!!!" Kyo and Tohru shouted out, Rin looked at Haru being beaten up tears were threatning to come out, all of them in shock, Yuki had just beat the hell out of them and for what reason? Even Hana's eyes widened as he saw her best friend get hurt, a dark cloud surrounded her. Hana walked forwards towards Yuki.

"You…shouldn't…have…done…that," she said coming closer and closer, she gave him a huge zap, Yuki fell to his knees and felt the pain, she held onto it, Yuki screamed, he slowly picked himself up, Hana sent a stronger one, Yuki felt it but didn't fall, he came closer to Hana until he was right in front of him. Hana stopped in shock no one had ever out stood that, when the pain was gone Yuki backhanded Hana.

"Hana!" Tohru shouted. Hana fell down, Yuki kicked her in the stomach. Tohru's broke down into tears.

"Stop this now, Yuki!" Hatori boomed, everyone flinched at his maximum volume. Hatori walked over to Yuki, Yuki tried to punch him, but surprisingly her caught it, he used his other fist but he caught that too. Yuki was just as surprised, he tried to struggle to get his fists back, Hatori wouldn't let go. He looked in his eyes, Hatori saw something different, much more different.

"What's happened to you?" Hatori asked, Yuki didn't say anything, before Hatori knew, Yuki kneed him in the stomach, Hatori coughed up blood and doubled over. Akito smirked at Yuki's work, Tohru only cried, she couldn't bare to see all of her friends getting hurt, Momiji and Kisa knelt down next to her trying to cheer her up. Shigure, Ayame and Ritsu just stood there shocked. Kyo couldn't take this anymore.

"STOP IT!!!" Yuki looked at Kyo, murder written on his face, "YOU WANT REVENGE DON'T YOU?! THEN TAKE IT OUT ON ME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!!" Kyo walked up to Yuki, yelling at his face. Yuki didn't want to his voice, he grabbed his throat and squeezed it.

"Shut up!, you the reason I'm doing this! You hurt me, you made my heart turn cold, I'm only returning the favour, all the pain I just put your friends into, is nothing compared to mine!" Kyo could hardly breath.

"You…selfish…bastard," Kyo managed to say, he then sat at his face. Yuki wiped the spit off of him.

"You call me selfish?! You took her away from me!" he yelled at him, he threw Kyo across the yard.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled out choking on her tears. Yuki ignored her he charged at Kyo, he dodged, he didn't want to fight really not for this reason. Yuki finally got hold of him, he threw him on the ground in front of him, before Kyo could flip back up Yuki sat on him, he continuously punched him.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Shin yelled trying to get to Kyo but was held back by Ayam and Shigure.

"KYO! Please, stop," Tohru begged, Hiro fists were starting to clench, he ran up to Yuki.

"Stop Hiro!" Kisa tried to stop him, but for once Hiro didn't listen to her, he kept on going towards Yuki.

"STOP IT RAT!!!" Hiro yelled at him "WHILE YOUB TRYING TO HEAL YOUR PAIN BY BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF PEOPLE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TOHRU WOULD BE FEELING, YOU ARE TAKING AWAY EVERYONE SHE LOVES!!!" Yuki stopped punching Kyo, Rin came behind Hiro.

"He's right you know, sure you've lost Tohru," Rin started, " but what your doing, your just making her lose more then one person she loves, your making here lose everyone she loves, her best friends Yuki, us Sohma's" Rin looked at him Sternly. Yuki looked away, he finally got off Kyo, he looked at Tohru, she was crying, she was breaking, all because of him, he was the reason she was crying. How could he be so stupid!

"What are you doing Yuki! Finish them off!" Akito yelled, Yuki looked around saw the people he had beaten up, he looked at his hands they were shaking and he didn't even know it, he couldn't stand the guilt any more, he ran, he turned his back on them and ranas far away from them as possible.

Kyo picked himself up, he had blacked out for a bit and had no idea what the hell happened.

"Ahhh…???" Kyo was just a confused, Rin and Hiro sighed.

"We just saved you ass," Hiro said, Kyo looked amused.

"Oh really?"

"yes really!" Hiro yelled at him, getting annoyed with his games, Kyo just smirked and ruffled his hair. "You're a good kid," Kyo could have sworn he saw a smile, but just as quick as he saw it, it was gone.

"Whatever" Hiro said and walked back to Kisa, Rin following behind, Tohru ran towards Kyo.

"Oh thank god, I thought he was going to kill you!" Tohru said, tears of relief and yet sadness were in her eyes. Kyo stole a quick kiss and smiled at her before he told her to join back with the others, he turned back at the rest of the Sohma's

"Pick them up, and try do something to help," Kyo said pointing at their friends lying unconscious on the ground, Ritsu, Ayame and Shigure nodded and went on it. Kyo turned back around to face Akito.

"Your coward!" he yelled at him. Akito smirked.

"Why do you call me a coward, monster?" Akito said.

"You just make you others do you dirty work for you don't you?! You too afraid to get caught you someone else's life on the line just to get what you want!" Akito just kept the smirk on his face.

"It keeps my hands clean, I don't have to worry about a thing," Akito replied.

"And there's also one more thing, your afraid of," Akito looked at Kyo curiously.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"That you'll lose!" Kyo shouted, Akito's smirk was wiped off, "and what's worst your afraid to lose to us! Your beloved Juunishi!" Kyo kept going on, "You don't want to lose us, you don't want us to turn our backs on you and leave you in the cold to be forgotten," Kyo said.

"You are very spot on, for once, but what makes you think that _I_ will lose and not yourself," Akito said, I swear you just feel his evil spreading the air.

"Easy," Kyo paused for a second, "the prophecy," Kyo said simply, and with only those two words he saw all the blood in Akito's face drain out, his eye widened, and his evil air had just been changed to fear.

"How did you know," Akito said, everyone was shocked to hear his voice quivering, did the prophecy really scare him that much? Shin came up behind Kyo, they had told her about the prophecy while they were rescuing the others from their cells, and hearing that Akito was afraid, it just couldn't wipe the smile away from her face.

"We have our sources, Akito, just as you have yours," Shin said.

"You have abused us, Akito, mentally and physically, you have tortured as and taken our loved ones away, just for your own damn comfort, you thought you could separate us by putting one in a filthy cell, and make the others life a living hell, but you know what all of your schemes, your tricks, will all end here and now, you are going down!" Kyo shouted, Shin just continued smirking.

"You monsters shouldn't be speaking so highly of yourselves, I am GOD! I own you all, I have a right to OWN you, my word is law!!!" Akito yelled.

"See, I see you more of a devil then a god, your saughta more evil and mean and abusive to be a God, the level devil suits way more better, plus it would be more easier for us to believe," Shin laughed.

"Let's and this thing once and for all," Kyo said, Shin and Kyo raised their right arms in the air, their beads hanging off their wrist, they took their left and and places it on top their cursed bracelet. Kyo looked to Shin.

"Are you ready?" Shin nodded.

"You wouldn't…" Akito said. The twins smirked.

"Watch us," and with that Kyo and shin flicked their bracelets off, their bracelets making an echoing sound when it hit the ground, everyone looked at them, shocked surprised, fear.

"Kyo and shin fell to their knees screaming pain, pink smoke started to surround them, everyone smelt the gust of 10 dead corpses capturing the air. Everyone blocked their noses. Soon the scream of twins turned to loud roars, they could here clothes ripping.

"NO!" Akito shouted, he took a step back, he couldn't run away not now.

The smoke cleared, it revealed two bloody fugly monsters, their eyes were green slits, like a cats, their claws as sharp as knifes and the skin tough and orange, perfect shield for warriors.

Both of them took a step towards Akito and his thugs, they looked at the monsters in horror. Uo and Hana slowly regained consciousness, they heard roaring, both shot up. Uo and Han's eyes widened.

"what the f-"

**OMG! How intense is this story! I can't believe I wrote this! Lolz what a cliffy!! Anyway here are some replies to last chapters reviews:**

**Rayn Lake: **Lolz I'm glad to hear you_ love_ this story.Lolz yes, they do fight a lot in this story don't they? Anyway, just one last fight, and this one is going to blow you away!!

**AkatsukiFan: **haha lolz yessss, very intense and Dramatic indeed, even I'm caught up with the moment, and I'm the writer!

**Zafiro Okami: **Lolz yeh it was suaghta hard trying to include everyone into this story especially with so many characters, and I just noticed I never included Kazuma in any of the plans even though he was the when tohru told all the people about the plan! Wahh I'm so forgetful, oh well shhh.

**The Only Onigiri (): **Ahaha lolz thanks for spreading the word! I hope you had a good easter too, I always go razy with the chocolate, me and mi cousin usuallu drink out drinks out of a hollow chocolate egg, we made it tradition since we've been doing since we were young.

**Little kirie-chan: **Thanks for your Review and I'm so happy your enjoying, I hope you'll like the next chappie, coz this story, I'm sorry to say, will be coming to an end soon enough.

**Anyway thankyou to all of them and for the rest who have lef review for me in the past, it's really funny seeing your reaction to the story, I'm glad your liking this story!! Anyway don't forget to review this chapta! Goodnite!!**


	15. the battle

-1**Hello!!! Olay, I hope you guys love this chapter and I don't want to disappoint!! So please give me your opinion on this chapter when you read it. Anyway here's the story!! R&R!**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter 14: The Battle**

"What the f-"

"Uotani-san, please keep your language down," Hatori said gaining his consciousness.

"What's…happening?" Hana said. But no one answered her, they were all just looking at the two monsters.

"Well, what are you doing just standing around, get them!" Akito spat at his thugs, half of them had already run away, but the remaining that stood there were just to scared to run.

"I said get them!!" Akito yelled, all of them looked at him in shock, they made the this-is-our-butts-on-the-line-here-if-you-haven't-noticed look, Akito didn't care though he made an order and they vowed to do as told, all of them nodded at one another.

"CHAAAARRRGE!!!" one of the thugs had yelled and all of them charged to the monsters.

Kyo and Shin only rolled their eyes, _you take the guys on the left I'll take the right_ Kyo said in his monster form, only it came like a growl and a roar, shin nodded, being the only one who understood him.

The monsters bounced from their spots jumping very, very high in the air, the crowd of thugs stopped running towards them and just looked at the two monsters in the air, slowly landing on…them?!

"Run!" the same thug said, but it was two late Shin and Kyo had landed and started beating all the thugs that got in their way, especially the one who had ordered to charge at them, it was pissing Kyo off, his voice I mean.

"Stacks!!" One of them yelled and jumped on Shin, before she could shake the bastard off, more and more started to jump on her Shin roared in anger, but more and more piled on her, she let them do this for while, but then she got annoyed, with all of her monster strength she threw all of them off of her straight at once, all of them flying in the air, Kyo jumped from his spot and beat most of them while they were still flying in the air. It may have been very violent but it was a beautiful sight, well to Uo anyway, monster throwing thugs in black suits in the air, and monster still kicking and punching them in mid air.

Kyo finally landed back on the ground and as he did unconscious bodies came falling down like rain after him. Kyo went over to Shin, both monsters hi fived which was a pretty funny fight since these were monsters who were meant to be serious and scary, but just happen to wreck the moment by doing the typical teenage hi five.

"Alright that was awesome!" Uo yelled rooting them on, everyone looked at her surprised even Kyo and Shin, shouldn't she the least bit disturbed that the twins had turned to horrible, ugly looking, smelly monsters…unfortunately no.

Shin and Kyo turned their attention back at Akito who stood there frozen, showing no sense of emotion, but was a good or bad thing? Shin and Kyo took one step towards him, and looked at each other, they said something that no one understood.

"What are they saying?" Uo whispered.

"Shhhh, I think their planning something," Haru said ((yes he regained consciousness too))

Suddenly the two monsters started an amazing sprint, they were going to fast all you could see were a blur of to orange things, Akito stood his ground, the blurs of Kyo and Shin came closer to him, the next thing they knew, Akito let out a piercing scream, everyone blocked their ears.

No one knew what happened, but the got the gist of it when they saw claw marks on Akito's sides, blood leaked out of his kimono, Akito's face scrunched in pain but kept standing. Shin and Kyo finally stopped running, everyone found them a few metres behinds Akito, they started to sprint once more doing the same attack.

But before they could scratch him again Akito's arms spread out unexpectedly, glints of silver in both hands, Shin and Kyo roared in pain, the daggers had cut deep in their said, much like Akito's, Akito smirked.

"Kyo!, Shin!" Tohru shouted, she saw the blood spray out of them one the silver went through their sides. But they didn't give up Kyo jumped an amazing length right above where Akito was standing, Kyo then started to fall, gravity taking it's lead and making Kyo heavier and Heavier, his claws came out once again, cutting deep cuts on Akito's back, Akito screamed again. He then grabbed something out of his kimono and threw it towards Kyo.

Shin moved quickly and caught the knife before it hit Kyo right in the forehead, she had cut her hand catching the knife by it's blade, she held a scowl but didn't roar or scream in pain.

"I wonder, how many weapons does she have in that kimono of hers," Shigure said, that perverted grin crossing his face once again, Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Even through these events you still have wrong mind," Hatori said, Shigure started to pout but he didn't take any notice but kept his eyes on the battle, _their our last hope_.

"I may be sick, but that does mean I'm not good with knives!" Akito yelled at the cat like monsters. They just growled in return , Shin broke into another sprint and went in front of Akito, Kyo jumping right behind him. Akito smirked again, he shook his head as if indicating big-mistake. Everyone saw the monsters stop dead, their eyes widened, they looked at them confused, _what happened?_

They soon found out when Shin stumbled back, she grasped something on her stomach, everyone gasped when they saw her claws pull out a sharp silver knife out of her stomach, blood leaked out, Kyo roared in anger, one louder then they have ever heard. He whacked Akito across the head with his claws, throwing Akito into a tree, three scratches freshly made on his cheek, by Kyo's claws.

Kyo was puffing madly, he charged at him, claws out with blood on the tips of them, Akito surprised everyone as he dodged Kyo's attack, instead of Kyo's intended target he stabbed the tree that he had thrown Akito into. Kyo growled at the frustration of trying to get his claw back out of the tree. Akito laughed at him struggling.

He got yet another dagger out of his kimono and aimed at the monsters heart, Everyone froze ((the audience I mean, Tohru etc.)) they all held in a breath, then they heard a CLANG! Kyo had ducked down to catch the knife with his teeth, therefore making the CLANG sound. Silence, then out of no where they all broke out in cheers, cheering for Kyo and his wonderful quick thinking, Akito got annoyed.

"Silence!!!" he scowled at the audience, everyone shut up.

"o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0" Everyone turned to Uo, she shrugged, it what she normally did, and they knew it. They rolled their eyes and went back to watching the battle once more.

Kyo spat the knife of his mouth, the knife landing a good distance away from him and Akito, he looked at the tree, didn't looked very strong, Kyo's monster form sliced the tree in half from inside, finally having his claws back, but also having a tree about to land on him, he quickly jumped back before the tree had squashed him like a bug, Uo looked amazed, sure his claws were tough but she didn't know they could actually slice a freaking tree in half.

"Your drooling," Haru said noticing Ritsu was so into the fight that he hadn't noticed the liquid substance escaping his mouth, Ritsu snapped out of his trance and quickly wipe it off, no sooner did he go back to his addiction to the fight.

"I'll make a bet with you Kyo," Akito started to say, but Kyo didn't want to here it, he had made so many bets with the devil and all ended up with him losing. Kyo roared, to keep Akito's wretched voice from reaching his ears.

Before Akito could finish his words Kyo had pinned him down on yet another tree, Kyo had stretched her arms away from her kimono so she was out of reach for her daggers, Akito scrunched his noise up from the disgusting smell that Kyo had conceived.

Kyo raised one of his claws, ready to stab him right in the chest, Akito acted fast though, he kicked out his foot a bit so his hidden dagger just came out of his shoe, he quickly kicked Kyo, the dagger stabbed into his back, Kyo let out a roar of pain.

"KYO!" Tohru said, she went to run to him but a hand had gripped her wrist from coming any closer to him. Tohru turned around to see Hana, Tohru eyes were pleading, but Hana would not let go, she cared for her safety too much.

Kyo had instantly let go of Akito, once he felt the pain of the knife hitting his back. Kyo growled and turned back to face Akito, nothing. Kyo looked around himself, no where, Akito had disappeared, but Kyo knew better, he wouldn't just run away just like that.

"Where'd he go?" Uo asked. Hana closed her eyes trying to find Akito's electric signals, everyone waited for her, her eyes hot open.

"THERE!" she yelled pointing right behind Kyo's form, just as she did Akito had appeared behind him, Kyo twirled around and tried to whack him over the head, but Akito had ducked just in time, every move Akito took it surprised them all, wasn't he meant to be sick? Wasn't he meant to be weak? But the Sohma's took that bit back seeing as he abused nearly all of them.

Akito grabbed yet another dagger and went to stab him on the leg, but with Kyo and his cat-like reflexes (even in his true form) he jumped over him but was too late, he landed a few metres away from him, Kyo's form dropped on the floor, Akito had successfully stabbed his leg. He felt another pain, he looked at his arm and found it bleeding, he looked at Akito in shock. Akito had another dagger in his other hand that was held up in the air just where Kyo had jumped. Akito turned around to face Kyo, he had the evil smirk on, he threw the same dagger at him.

Kyo's leg was losing a lot of blood, Kyo was puffing loudly, his chest heaving high and low, he didn't have much energy left, he didn't have the energy to dodge the knife coming his way.

Tohru looked away she didn't want to see, she waited for a roar that would come from Kyo, but nothing instead she heard a different sound, Tohru shot her head back at the fight, she didn't see Kyo dying, she didn't even see the knife that hit him…did the knife hit him?

Kyo got ready to get hit, he closed his eyes, but nothing came he opened his eyes when he saw a different knife that still had some ones blood on it hit Akito's knife, throwing it of course and missing Kyo barely.

Everyone looked to where the knife had come from. Shin. She made a slight nod to Kyo and smiled, before she started to transform back into her human form, then into a cat, Rin ran towards her and picked her up, bringing her back towards the others, she gave her to Hatori, everyone finally noticed that she had used the knife Akito had stabbed into her stomach, just to save her older brothers life.

Kyo looked back at Akito and was surprised to see Akito surprised. He saw Akito come back to reality, Akito reached back into his kimono, and grabbed another dagger ((have ya noticed how many daggers Akito's pulled out? Coz I lost track)) Kyo looked around him, anything, any weapon, then he found the dagger Akito had tried to get him with. He grabbed it quickly and before Akito threw his new dagger, Kyo threw his.

The dagger had missed Akito completely, Akito just laughed, he went to throw his when he stopped, frozen. Everyone looked confused, why wasn't he trying to kill Kyo yet? Akito's body fell forward, landing on his face, everyone gasped as they saw a dagger dug into his back. Everyone looked up and saw…Yuki? His hands were shaking like mad, his eyes were wide as ever, plus he was paler then his normal pale self.

"Yuki…" Ayame breathed in, he saw his brother drop to his knees, tears starting to pour out, Ayame immediately ran to his brother side. Tohru ran towards Kyo's form, she hugged his arm like the day she had found out about his true form. Kyo then slowly started to turn into his normal human form. Tohru helped him up, putting his arm over her shoulder, he signalled for her to take him to Yuki, she nodded, everyone went o crowd around Yuki and Akito's body, all of them staring in disbelief, soon Kyo entered into the middle of their little circle along with Tohru.

"What. Just. Happened?" Uo asked, she was still quite confused. Hana obliged in doing the commentary.

"You see, Yuki came up behind Akito, no one but Kyo saw him, because Akito was in the way of us seeing. Kyo seeing Yuki coming up behind him, he found the dagger Akito had tried to throw at him and threw it towards Yuki, knowing that he would catch it. Therefore Yuki had used the dagger Kyo had given him and stabbed it into Akito, without him knowing, end of commentary" ((love it when she does that)) Hana finished explaining, everyone looked at her, they slowly nodded their heads indicating they understood.

"Is that true, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked the him, he simply nodded, he didn't have the energy to talk, cuts were all over from the dagger, his back bleeding the most, oh and not to mention he was just in his trued form. Kyo couldn't keep himself up anymore, he passed out, Tohru went to catch him, but ended up having to hug him, she closed her eyes expecting the usual poof. Nothing, she looked at Kyo, he was still in her arms and still in his human form.

"Why didn't he-"

"It's broken!" Momiji yelled and went to hug Tohru, nothing.

"the curse it…gone?" Momiji nodded, her face lit up she hugged Kyo's unconscious body again and again, nothing.

"Guys?" Everyone turned to Rin, she pointed behind her and saw Shin transforming back into human form, she quickly took of her coat and put it over her.

"The curse is actually broken? Haa-san! It's broken, the prophecy came true, Ayame, we're free!!!" Shigure yelled, he went to hug Tohru as well, but Uo came in the way.

"What curse? What the hell is going on here?! You still need to explain why Kyo and Shin turn into monsters all of a sudden, and how shin turned to a cat?! I want answer, NOW!" Uo demanded stamping her foot on the ground, Hana came beside her.

"I'd like to know as well" she said, everyone of the Sohma's including Tohru looked at each other.

"Well…"

**Well that's the end of chapter 14!!! And I'm sorry say, the next chapter will be the…LAST! I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while, but I had to think of a good chapter that would make you guys really into the story! Anyway here are some replies to some reviews for last chapter:**

**Lyndax9a: **Thankyou for reading my story, and I'm glad your loving it so far, I'm sorry it took me a while to update, my apologies.

**British Penguin: **Lolz I love how you love my storied I'm going to let a new one out probably tomorrow its called: Love's a bitch. Odd title but I like it. I'm sorry! I haven't really paid attention to what exactly I've been typing, sorry if I made so many mistakes.

**AkatsukiFan: **Sorry for making you wait for this chapter, thankyou for your review!

**Zafiro Okami: **Haha, I didn't know how they were meant to explain to Uo and Hana, so I let it wait for next chapter, it was hard for me to choose if Akito could fight so I am him a dagger artist lolz, knives seemed to fit him ". Man I've always loved their transformations, so kooooooool!!!

**Rayn Lake: **Haha I hope I blew you away! Lolz

**The Only Onigiri (): **Lolz I love the pipe of doom, I had no idea your friend carries a pipe! Wow lolz. Thankyou for reviewing me through almost every chapter, thankyou!

**Darkatheart14: **Lolz yesss very intense indeed, especially this chapter I hope you liked this one!!!

**And that all of them, thanks to you other reviewers. I hope you guys really did like this chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait. Oh plus I changed my pen name because of this reason, that I won't say…lolz anyway keep tuned for the last chapter of Cat Siblings!!!**


	16. the end

-1**Moshi Moshi!!! School his back --gasp-- how devastating I won't be writing as much anymore, plus more bad news…this is the last chapter! But! There is a new story I am writing, so try looking up that! Anyway here is our final chapter ((I'm sorry no sequels)) R&R&E!**

**Cat Siblings**

**Chapter 15: The end**

"So, you guys were cursed huh?… Cool!" Everyone looked at her oddly, did she just think their curse was 'cool'. It had been a really, really long day and they had finally gone threw with it, they were all gathered in the hospital, everyone was in the room Kyo and Shin had been given ((Hatori got them to stay together)), Kyo was still unconscious, his wounds now bandaged up, Tohru right beside him. Shin had lost a big amount of blood, and had just come our surgery, she was lucky she lived, but she is still unconscious. As for Yuki he was still a bit shaken up, he hasn't spoken since the incident out of shock.

"Uo, maybe we should just tell them," Hana said, okay so now everyone's expression just got even more confused. Uo enthusiasm dropped as if it was switched off like a light switch. More confused.

"Okay so we knew," Uo said giving a little shrug.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Shigure asked, surprised.

"We weren't that stupid you, the day when we first visited you guys, we saw all the smoke, the sounds of the poofs, plus you guys in the bushes naked, oh and when bunny kid over there came to visit our school, and the 'was that an explosion' part of the day, yeh, bit of a give away," Uo explain, Hana nodded.

"It would also explain your electric waves, they've always been so clouded with mysterious things, but now your all like us," Hana said describing the ways of their brilliant electric waves, everyone sweat dropped.

"So, if you knew, why did you want us to explain?" Haru asked, still mid-confused.

"We needed to make sure," Uo said, everyone sweat dropped again.

"Stupid…Yankee," Everyone's head shifted towards Kyo's bed, his eyes were opening. Tohru eyes widened.

"Kyo? Kyo, KYO!" Tohru some how leaped from her chair to going on top of him, hugging him like she had never been able to do. Kyo let out a little yelp, wounds still weren't healed, Tohru quickly jumped off.

"I'm sooo sorry, I was just really glad you woke up, and well I was thinking and th-" Tohru was caught off when Kyo brought her into another hug, this time not so painful, he didn't let go.

"Kyo?"

"the curse is…broken?" his voice was still husky and low, Tohru nodded, that huge smile on her face once again.

"Thank Kami!" Kyo said, he let go of Tohru but brought her in again this time in an all passionate, obviously he had forgotten about the people in the room, all the same with Tohru.

"Ehem, ehem," Momiji let out, Kyo and Tohru eyes snapped open, though their lips were still locked, their eyes slowly shifting to see the crowd of Sohma's plus Yankee an Goth, they jumped apart, well Tohru, Kyo just stayed on his bed.

"Oh please don't stop on account on us!" Shigure said flapping his one hand up and down, that perverted grin. Uo smacked him across the head, her eyes closed.

"You know, we are a pretty big crowd here, what's there to miss?" she said.

"They just got caught up in the moment," Everyone looked at Shin, her eyes opening up just as Kyo's were when he woke.

"Yo!" Kyo said.

"Hello Shin-chan!" Momiji bounced towards her and offered her his last lollipop he gave the other one to Tohru. Shin tried to get up, but felt the pain in her torso, she went back down but took Momiji's lollipop anyway.

"It's funny, Shin-chan waked up minutes after Kyo," Haru said more to himself, he seemed to be thinking a lot about seeing as he was spacing out his index finger and thumb on his chin, everyone just looked at him weirdly.

"so…um, when is Kyo and Shin-chan allowed to leave the hospital?" Tohru asked breaking the ice.

"Kyo only has to stay the night, as for Shin, well three days should do, it really only depends on how fast her wound would heal," Hatori said finally looking up from his clipboard, everyone just nodded…slowly. (???)

"Curse is broken huh?" Shin asked seeing how Kyo and Tohru was hugging, everyone nodded again.

"So, is anyone going to tell about what happened with Akito?" everyone stopped nodding and looked out the window, Yuki was still out there looking at his hands, Ayame was sitting next to him trying to comfort him, just like he always wanted to do for his little brother.

"Well…?" Shin was still waiting. The all told her how Akito had died, how the curse was broken.

"wow…you know you could have given b a better explanation then 'Yuki killed Akito and then the curse was broken'" Shin said, everyone sweat dropped and looked at Shigure he was the one who had said it anyway.

"It saves a long boring story," he shrugged. Everyone just shook their head in shame.

"well anyway it is getting late, we all might be going to our homes now, everyone load into the van, I'll send you all home," Hatori sighed at the frustration of sending so many people home.

"Ahhh…all of us in one van?" Uo said.

"Don't worry it's a big ass van we can all fit in it," Haru said, he bid farewell to the hospitalized twins and left the room, other started to file out behind him.

"Hatori…can I stay here?" Tohru asked, she didn't want to leave Kyo's side, she had almost lost him one two many times by now. Hatori hesitated.

"Ok, but you do know you have school tomorrow?" Tohru nodded.

"Mom, wouldn't mind if I missed one day of school," Hatori nodded and left the room.

"Tohru… are you sure…"

"Don't worry Kyo, I'd rather stay with you," she gave him a peck on the cheek and a reassuring smiled, he smiled back.

"Yes, well if you guys don't mind I'm going to go through mi beauty sleep," Shin said and rolled over, closing her eyes once more.

((A few days later))

"Tohru come on, Shin will kill me if I don't get her out of there soon," Kyo yelled up the stairs, he heard shuffling from Tohru room.

"Coming!" she yelled and ran down the stairs. Tripping over the last three stairs, Kyo catching just in time, It was alike a routine now, Tohru always falling Kyo always being there to catch, this time without transforming into an orange cat.

Tohru thanked him as usual and they started to head out the door. Kyo turned around to close the door, but stopped he saw Yuki sitting on the dining table spacing out, a now cold tea in his hands, ever since Kyo had come back from the hospital he could tell Yuki had changed, bhe hardly spoke as much and was always spacing out.

"Hey Tohru, I forgot something, wait for me,"

"Okay!" Tohru stopped walking and spotted a lovely flower, she admired it, it was spring now, her favourite season. She looked back at the door seeing Kyo coming out once again.

"What did you forget?" she asked.

"A friend," Kyo said, Tohru was surprised when she saw Yuki walking out the door behind him, he gave a little smile.

"Hello, Miss Honda," he bowed. Tohru smiled that was first time he had spoken to her for a while now, he had been avoiding her, as much as Tohru hated the way he acted, he was still one of her good friends.

"Come one lets go," Kyo said and walked beside her, Yuki the other of her. Tohru and Kyo held hands during the walk. Yuki thought about what Kyo had said.

_((flashback))_

"_Hey, you coming or not?" Yuki turned his head in surprise, Kyo was calling him to go with him, Kyo saw the surprise look on his face he sighed._

"_Come on, I'm sure Tohru or Shin wouldn't mind if you tagged along as well," Kyo said taking the seat across from him._

"_H-how can you want me to go," Yuki said and looked away, "after all the things I've done to all of you," he said. Kyo smirked._

"_I forgive you, and I'm pretty sure everyone does too," Yuki looked back at him shocked._

"_But-" Kyo held his hand up for him to styop, and Yuki did._

"_If it wasn't for you this curse Akito would still be alive and toturing us like had always done, our curse wouldn't have been broken, you helped us, Yuki," Kyo said, Yuki only looked more surprised, 'did he just call me by my name?' Yuki thought._

"_But all those things I've done, I tried to take Tohru away from you, I'm the rat that would always take everything from the cat, you should hate me!" Yuki shouted._

"_You can't say that anymore, your not the rat and I'm not the cat, not anymore. But the truth is, I don't think I ever hated you, I was only jealous, you were always better at things then me, I guess I wanted to be you, not hate you, when you tried to take Tohru away from me, I only pitied you, I finally took something from you, as much as I wanted to be proud of that I only felt guilty," Kyo said, Yuki looked astonished._

"_Th- thankyou" he said._

"_I'm calling truce from here on out, I'm sick of fighting," Kyo said, he held out his hand for a shake, Yuki took it._

"_Truce"_

"_Come lets go, Tohru's waiting," Kyo said getting up from his seat, Yuki nodded and got himself up and they both walked out the door. _

_((end of flashback)) _

'how could he be so forgiving' Yuki thought.

"Sohma-san are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"I'm fine Tohru, just fine" he gave her a smile.

"I'm so glad we can all be friends again! It's always been better this way," Tohru said.

"Couldn't agree more"

**And that my friends is the end! I really didn't know how to end this, but I'm actually glad I let Yuki back into the good side as much as I hate him, it wouldn't be a real fruits basket with out him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, but I'm so happy I own this story!**

**Thankyou to all these people:**

**Soda's girl**

**Pokematic7**

**Dnight**

**Lyndaxj9a**

**The Only Onigri ()**

**Rinharu4ever**

**Anime Sakurafan**

**Rayn Lake**

**Me**

**Arielrocks**

**Ichigo-2007**

**xfarubafanx**

**Atsukifan**

**Zafiro Okami**

**Little kirie-chan**

**British Penguin**

**Darkatheart14**

**You guys have made lots of reviews' that I am very proud of lolz! THANKYOU!!! Look out for the rest of my future stories you never know you'll probably like it as much as you liked this one ! Give me one last review from all of you, then I'll be really happy.**

**Shin**


End file.
